When Tears Run Red
by XtreamDreamz
Summary: Bloddy Tears, Horrible Fears, Paradise Nears, Hunting For Deers, Sipping Of Beers, Gadgits And Gears, Taking The Years, Whoever Hears, Kicking Of Rears, Robbing The Sears? Bassically READ THE STORY! MY SUMMARYS SUCK!
1. Gotta Begin Some Where

Disclaimer i dont own anything except Sage

Chapter one

i walked down fifth street with my hands in my dark blue almost black skinny jeans i pulled the hoodie of my black jacket over my head and zipped it up so only the top of my deep purple slightly tight tank top showed. i turned my Ipod on it was playing Foolish games by Jewl. i watched my purple converse shoes to pbutt time i didnt know where i was going and i really didnt care where i ended up.

as i walked i failed to notice the group of men sitting outside a building, till it was too late i was in the middle of the group looking up to the man in front of me my glden eyes turned green

he was very tall he had white hair; even though he was very young and he had on black skinny jeans black boots and a gray shirt which peaked out of his black leather jacket that was tore at the shoulders. the man took off the sunglasses that covered his eyes. I looked him in the eyes they were a most beautiful golden color I had ever seen they danced like fire.

"Hey Tsume, what do you think we oughta do with her?" one of the other men standing around me asked breaking the trance that I was held in

Tsume looked me up and down before coming closer to me he was a few measly inches from me the top of my head came up to his shoulder, I noticed a X shaped scar on his chest

"We do nothing" Tsume answered flatly turning his firery gaze to the man who asked the previous question. "meet back at the Hide-out" others looked amongst themselves before following Tsumes orders.

when Tsume and I were alone Tsume turned to me- my Ipod was playing What Its Like (A/N: I don't know who its by)

after a few minuets of studying me, he put his shades back on and turned walking in the direction the men took

"Thank you" I almost whispered. Tsume mearly grunted not losing stride. I started running in the opposite direction, i didnt stop running till i saw a suitable tree to spend the night in. i climbed to a wide thick branch, and layed back. i saw poloris the north star through the thickness of the branches. "mom" i whisperd holding back the tears that threatened to spill. i fell into a deep sleep

*_a house is on fire, screaming can be heard_

_"MOM!"i screamed im kicking fighting agenst the strong arms holding me back from my family, my house was on fire my family were on their knees begging for mercy i watched helplessly as they were getting killed they fell one by one their crys of pain fill my ears im crying. i finally manage to free my self from the arms _

_i run as fast as i can to my mom "SAGE, RUN SAGE RUN!" my mom calls out to me before she too is killed. i feel a sharp pain in the back of my head one of the soilders had hit me with the butt of a rifle_

_as i fell to the ground and started to pbutt out i saw fire, it was everywhere burning everything and the blood the blood covered everything_

_it goes black*_

I woke up with a start. rubbing my head from the headache i just got i could hear voices below me looking down i saw a big friggin white dog kill two men before chasing a man in leather 'hmm he looked fimilure' thought as i jumped from the branch i was on scarring the crap out of the men that were still hanging around the tree i took off to see where the white haired man and white dog were going

i found them on top of a bulding fighting i ran behind a box in the corner before they could notice me. as i crouched behind the box i peaked out and was confused by what i saw the white dog was fighting a silver dog that was slightly bigger then him '_wolves_?' i was watching the fight when my Ipod -which has a mind of its own- started playing cant touch this by MC Hammer

a red headed kid came up the stairs breaking off the fight. the silver colored wolf was replaced by Tsume '_no friggin way!_'

Tsume started walking away from the red haired boy and started for the stairs but then stopped and turned to the box i was hiding behind i could hardly breath as he approached my box i was cornered if i was to get to the door behind this strange man i would have to act now

i took off from my spot and made a break for the door

but he cought my wrist as i tried to run past him. i kicked, screamed, and beat agenst his chest with my fist

he cocked an eyebrow and looked at me with those golden eyes of his my eyes had turned azure blue

this was getting me nowhere, and he knew it. Tsume pulled my closer to him i was right agenst his chest, and he now had both my wrist in his hands. i was shaking in fear of what this wolf had in store for me.

then i noticed he had a cut on his forehead probully from the fight a few minuets ago. i freed one of my wrist and pulled a hankerchif from my back pocket and reached up to his head with the kerchif and began to wipe away the access blood

Tsumes eyes grew wide with anger "DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME. EVER!" he still had my wrist but he pushed me away from him. which in turn made me angry i dont like it when someone stops me from helping them.

so i jumped on him causing us to fall to the gound, he let go of my wrist i landed with my legs on either side of him i was sitting on his stomache i forcefully cleaned his wound and i held him down-he was struggeling alot-while i finished.

when i was satistfied i stood up and took a few steps away from him. he was furious, he stood up and walked towards me anger in every step. concerned for my well being i stumbled backwards till i was agenst the wall.

he put a hands on the wall on either side of me. his golden eyes were locked on my now forest green eyes. he leaned in till our faces were inches apart i could feel his hot sweet breath on my face, he smelled like pine trees. "who in the hell are you?" he asked me his eyes never leaving mine

"im Sage, i already know your name Tsume"

he nodded before stepping away from me he looked up at the dome of the city before his gaze fell on me again "its going to be cold tonight, do you have a place to stay thats warm?" he growled at me. Truth was that i didnt but i didnt know this guy what was he up to?

"why?" i asked stepping towards him. im not sure why but i trusted him the song playing on my Ipod was Dont lie by blackeyedpeas. Tsume mearly turned to the red haired boy-who i forgot was there- "Gehl tell the others to meet up tomorrow at the location" Ghel glanced at me before turning and running down the stairs. Tsume started towards the stairs, glancing behind to see if i was following i wasnt. he came back to me and grabbed my wrist "Dont struggle its not worth hurting your self to get away from me" i did as i was told i didnt struggle-much-i glared at him "Where are you taking me?" Tsume looked at me "someplace warmer now shut-up" "why are you being nice? why dont you just let me freeze why should you care?" Tsume stopped at the bottom of the stairs "just shut-up and dont question my motives be glad im not letting you freeze to death. if you must know its because of reasons unknown to me, now Shut-Up" my eyes turned a brownish red i was furious with his additude. i began to struggle and attempt to get away from him

instead he just threw me over his shoulder and carried me to where ever the hell he was going

**XtreamDreamz" there you go guys! first chapter i know i know its sorta dry i promise i will get better at this" *dodges intamite objects* **

**Tusme "what the hell you made me mushie!"**

**Sage"sriously im this much of a sissy?"**

**XtremDreamz" shut-up and practice your script"**

**XtreamDreamz" Please Review Flames welcome"**


	2. The Dumbest Set Up Ever

**I Do Not Own Wolf's Rain Do Not Sue Me**

Chapter two (Anything you can do I can do Better)

_*I'm running home, I have a new trick to show my mom._

_"Mom!" I call out to her as i jump our short white picket gate which surrounds our yard "Mom Guess what I can do" I run up to my mom I'm out of breath._

_Mom looks up from her gardening "ok honey im watching, show me what you can do"._

_With a huge grin I Leap into the air and flip backwards landing on my feet, I was pround of myself for being able to do a backflip perfectly, with only an hour of practice._

_I have a wide smile on my face as im looking at my mom "how did I do, how did I do?" i was searching for apraise from my mom._

_"honey that was very good I'm so proud of you" my mom did her best to show me that she was indeed proud of my accomplishments, but i could see it in her features that this upset her._

_Without asking what was wrong i ran back to my favorite tree to play on my swing, and let my imagination run wild.*_

I opened my eyes to the blinding sun on my face. "Ugh" I sat up with a groan, my head hurt, along with everything else _'Probually from sleeping on the ground_' I thought as i took a stand.

I looked around "where in the hell am I?" Last night was a blur so i didn't remember much.

"my place" I looked to where the deep gruff voice came from.

Sitting on the window cill was Tsume, he didn't look at me, he was watching whatever was going on outside.

My stomache growled from lack of food, i crossed my hands over my tummy to muffel the embarrasing sounds. Tsume looked over to me his golden eyes were dancing maddly in the glare of the morning sun. '_he's like a terrifying angle, its funny to think of a guy as_ Beautiful' but it was true, there was no other word to describe Tsume other then Beautiful, his toffey colored skin looked like coffee when you pour alot of cream in it, his white hair which -i still could'nt understand- made him look more wise then nieve, the leather jacket added a nice touch to his tough outter exterior, and his eyes could make the strongest man crumble in intemidation.

Without a word Tsume stood from his post and went over to a box in the corner of the small room, he threw a sandwitch to me, and went back to the window.

I munched happily on my sandwitch as i detangeled the earphones to my Ipod, how it is still alive was beyond me.

"um, Tsume?" i wanted to ask him a question but i wasnt sure how i should approach him 'just cut to the chase' my inner voice told me.

"what, Brat?" Tsume never took his eyes away from the outside world.

"Well, I was wondering, why did you take me in for the night?" I asked while looking down at my pruple shoes.

(**Tsume's POV)**

How in the hell am I suppossed to answer that?.

First i meet this absenminded brat when she walks right into the middle of my gang –who by the way had nasty ideas-then i find her behind a box on the roof where i was fighting a jerk of a white wolf, before Gehl decided to come to my 'Rescue'.

As i was walking over to where she was she tried to make a break for the door behind me, once I grabbed her she went insain trying to get away form me, till she saw i was hurt

And then the Ditz decided to forcefully take care of my scratch, never in my life have i met some one so persistant and strange.

I dont know what came over me, I suddenly had this urge to take care of this little blonde pest, I didn't want her to freeze, Last night was extreamly cold, so Yea I took her in I gave her warmth, and shealter, and food.

And then of corse she Has to ask why I did it. How was i going to answer that?

"It was cold, you would'nt have lasted long"

She looked up at me her eyes had faded into a torquise blue _'how is that possible?_' i was lost in my thoughts when she spoke up.

"you don't seem like the type to just take in random girls, is there something you want from me?"

One i was busted, I don't just take in people like a freaking saint, So she had me there. And two Was there something i wanted from her?, Sure she was quite the looker, her clothes clung to her perfect curves, she wasn't over weight and she wasn't like those skinny vain girls that you could break in half if you hugged them too tightly, she was stocky, she had a hell of a rack, her wavy blonde hair came to her mid back, her eyes always changed colors, she had skin that danced between the thin line of tan and pale.

She was georgous, but i Couldn't want her like That.

Maybe i could find some use for her, I could always use some more people for my thievery, And a girl would be less expected. If only i knew how good at stealing she was, and would she Want to join my gang?.

So i figured i'd just come right out and ask it

"I want to offer you a job, but first i have some questions"

She only stared at me like i was intresting "Go on" she spoke in a cautious tone.

"can you steal?" She grinned, I raised an eyebrow in suspision, she leaned agenst the wall of the room, she had her hands in the pockets of her black jacket. "Hell Yea, I can steal" and with that said she pulled out several wallets gold chains and a Rolex watch "It's how I'm able to stay alive".

Well that was one question, now on to the next.

"how good is your agillity?" I had to make sure she could make a gettaway during our missions

She didn't speak she only climbed out the window i was standing beside, this concerned me, was she scuicidal What the hell?. I moved towards her, she only looked at me with those now green ember eyes that made me stop.

She jumped onto the fire escape below the window and swung from the rail to a hole in the building and then did a backflip onto the tree that was close to the building she scaled down the tree, once she was on the ground she took off like a rocket to the wall and ran up it like gravity didn't exhist she got hold of a large brick sticking out of the wall and climbed on top of it, with the help of several flips and jumps she mamaged to get back into the room i was in. All of this took a matter of 27 seconds.

I was amazed, who in the hell was this chick. She had a huge grin on her face "Parkour is my favorite talent". So she was a Free Runner. She would be useful after all. But if she was caught could she fight?

"so far so good, but can you fight?" Her face looked smug "wanna demonstration!" she was paractacly taunting me, I frowned "Sounds like I don't need one, just don't get caught" I scowled. She smiled

(**Sage's POV)**

Well, the good lord does provide. I now have a job, not a good one but it will atleast gets me food. And a place to stay. Even if it is with an extinct animal.

* * *

today Tsume was taking me to be introduced to the rest of his slimy grimy gang, Tsume lead me down a hell of a lot of allyways and dark streets, it was cold! my thin pathetic jacket didn't do much to keep out the wind, I don't know how Tsume did it walking around like it was summer in his suductive and sinful clothes. I was at least two feet behind him, this gave me a wonderful view of his backside

I'v always liked seeing the beauty of the body but this was making my mouth fill with drool, the way his tight black jeans constricted around his firm thighs and butt that little peakaboo section between his jeans and jacket where his toffee colored skin showed his lower back and lower abbs, i had to work Hard to keep my tounge from licking my lips

I shook my head and blushed, what was i thinking! I looked back up to the back of his head oh how i Wanted to play with his silly ponytail, saddly though my eyes fell back to his rump, i had to admit the boy had a strut that could make people faint. "Take a picture it will last longer..." Oh My God I Got Caught! "huh wha? what are you talking about?" Fake it!

"Oh come on like you werent Just checking me out" What to do, What to do, What to do! "Why would I be checking you out?" act like you don't know what he's talking about!, Tsume looked back at me and made sure i saw him roll his eyes "were almost there..." okay good i can calm down now...I hope...

**(Tsumes POV)**

Hahaha I caught that little brat checking me out, I looked over to see if she was still there, she was freaking quiet, and i saw her oggeling over my lower half brown eyes wide with awe and her cheeks turning scarlet, I told her to take a picture and she panicked like a deer in headlights!.

There! I could see the building where the rest of the gang was, hopefully they would keep to themselves rather then act like i brought them a treat "I want you to stay close to me and don't make eye contact, they're kinda rough with girls" her eyes went wide for a split second.

I walked up the steps the girl, Sage, was close to me head down hair covering her face, I held back from brushing her hair behind her ears. I pushed open the door and looked around the room before entering, Seto was playing cards with Jack, and gehl was getting roughed around by two of the other guys. Seto and Jack looked up from their game eyes looking hungerly at the poor girl standing behind me I narrowed my eyes and groweled a warning at them.

I grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her up next to me, keeping my eyes on the men in the room, I could hear her gasp but she didn't make any moves of struggle "Shes joining the group, If any of you give her trouble I'll make sure you never see morning again" their eyes softened when i threatened them. Sage rolled her eyes.

Gehl got free of the guys pushing him around and ran up to Me and Sage "Hey Tsume!, whos the girl?" Gehl reminded me of a puppy with his wide eyes and childish behavior. "shes joining the group" I walked past Gehl pulling Sage with me, Will came running down the stairs screaming his head off, four other guys came with him. "whats the meaning of this!" i barked at them, Will caught his breath "sorry boss we were just having some fun" Sage laughed at the sight of Will, his brown hair was messy his jacket was hanging off one shoulder and he had a cut over one of his green eyes

Sage left my arms to walk over to Will, she extended a hand "My names Sage" Will smiled before taking her hand and gave it a firm shake "the names Will" I grined Will was usually a happy upbeat kid "Watch yourself Will, She gets forceful if you dont let her take care of ya" I saw Sage eyeing Will's cut, Will laughed and Sage smiled "guilty" she said as she turned to me "Tsume do you have a first-Aid kit?" I walked past Will and took Sage's hand as I lead her up the stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Sage was laying on the couch talking to Will who was in a chair opposing her, strangly enough i felt jealous, I wanted her to laugh and talk to Me not Will.

Gah what am i thinking "Im going out for a while I'll be back soon, Will keep them off her" Will gave me a two finger salut. Sage jumped up off the couch and ran over to me, She hugged me, I went stiff I'd never been hugged what was I going to do with this "see you soon" was all she said and then she went back to the couch.

I left with a grin.

few hours later I was walking down an allyway when this little puck came around the corner he gasped when he saw me "You, your a wolf too?" I frowned and turned when i heard a growl, it was that crazy black she-dog and her drunken master _Aww Crap!_ I jumped up to the roof leaving the pup thinking he was following me. Dangit he was still down there with the drunkard. just before the man could shoot the pup I jumped on him and bit his hand. kicking the witch out of my way.

"Jump!" I was forcing the pup to move his butt "I was getting ready to alright!" He jumped up to the roof me right behind him.

I was walking on a wall the snap punk was right behind me chattering the whole way "wow you must be Tsume, I heard about you from the crows and cats, I heard that your friends with humans, I'd never met another Wolf before-" "shut-up and leave me alone im not friends with humans and certianly not with you, Now get lost!" I kept walking when I turned around the kid was gone.

I had to get back to Sage, i was begining to worry _Dangit_

**Hehehehe another cliff hanger me so bad at this**

**Tsume:...witch...**

**Sage:...Butt...**

**Me: oh shut up the both of you**

**Please pet that pretty review button right over ther and tell meh what you think!**


	3. Paradise City!

**thanks to all of you who reviewed my story, I know its sorta dry right now but later on in the story its gonna get all kinds of fLaVoR!, R&R!**

**I *sniffle* Do Not Own *sniffle* Wolf's Rain **

(Sages POV)

Will, was a nice guy, he had green eyes sandy brown hair, a bit of stubble on his chin, but he was cute. _Where did Tsume go? _ok yes we just met and I should have put up a fight when he took me to his place, but I was tired I hadn't eaten in days and I hardly got sleep.

"So, how long you been in town?" Will asked me his Ember green eyes watching me intentally.

"Not long..." it was true I hadn't been in the city maybe more then a month, it was a dump, random pieces of paper scattered on the ground, no grass, crows filled the sky making the whole city creepy, you were lucky if you didn't become food to a stray dog, there was hardly food anywhere.

"where do you come from, you haven't brought up family or friends" Will was sipping coffee out of a black mug that had a white arrow pointing up and beneath it, it said 'I'm with stupid'.

**(Flash Back)**

_screaming can be heard, though it sounds like its underwater, it hazy fuzzy and blury but a house can be seen on fire, dark shilluets fall to the ground (end of flash back)_

"Oh, My family and I got seperated a long time ago" I didn't make eye contact, I wouldn't. Will simply nodded and took another sip of his coffee,

"I'm an orphin, My parents died in a car crash, They died when I was Twelve I hardly remember them". what was this?, sympathy?, was Will trying to tell me that he understood how I felt?, that he could relate?. Yes he lost his family but I doubt it was as tragic as what I went through.

"Hmm" I cast my eyes over to the door waiting hoping that at any second Tsume would walk in, The thought of Tsume sent a train of thoughts through my mind, luckally Will decided to leave me to my thoughts, he stood up to take his mug to the kitchen. _Why did I hug him earlyr? he didn't seem like the type to sit there and be hugged, was it possible that he was reaching out to me?, thats it no miss nice girl, I'm in a gang I'm gonna have to toughen up._

**(Flash Back)**

_"now girly, there comes a time when all good eggs go bad" a greasy fat man can be seen walking up to a small girl, he's licking his lips and reaching out to her, the girl starts to cry, scream, and kick. though it seems pointless, the man grabs the girl by the hair and proceeds to beat the girl, three other men come into the dark damp room, they proceed to rape her. (end of flash back)_

I looked away from the door cringing from my sudden memory, I noticed four guys standing in the corner whispering amungst themselves, I saw one jerk his thumb towards me. _'well this can't be good...'_ one of the guys started my way. I calmly stood up from the couch, ready to fight "yo Bobby, whens the last time you had any fun?" another guy in the corner also started coming towards me he must have been Bobby "I don't know Mike, maybe a few months?" Mike looked me up and down and then licked his lips.

"well I know a certian young lady who might could help us out" I was grossed out, I shot them a dirty look "Up yours Butt face!" Bobby and the other two guys made the 'oh burn' face, Mikes eyes went wide with fury "why you little Witch!" Mike ran towards me I steped to the side and let him trip over my foot, causing him to fall into the coffee table behind me, I did a front filp landing right infront of Bobby I punched him three time in the face he fell to the gound in pain, Mike got back up off the table and took a fighting pose, and ran to the two guys standing in the corner I had Mike right on my tail, the two guys stepped to the sides as I ran up the wall and doing a back flip off of it I landed right behind Mike.

I pulled the back of his shirt over the top of his head making him go blind, I spun him around to face me, I hit him twice in the stomache and once where the sun don't shine. Mike went down on his knees moaning in pain I kicked him in the side of the head with my heel knocking him out cold, Bobby got back up from the ground and was running at me with a stick of some sorts. Before he could impaile me I went down into a split grabbing his ankle and making him fall to the ground, I stood back up and kicked him in the side about five times, Bobby went into feble position. The two guys took off into another room not wanting any of my wrath

I hit Bobby over the head with a big thick book knocking him out cold as well. Will came into the room confused and bewildered "What the hell happened?" I looked around the coffee table was knocked over and magizines and papers were scattered everywhere, the two guys were moaning as they were coming to. "I can explain...Ok no i can't...but Im sure I'll come up with something" Will looked at me dumbfoudely "Did YOU do THIS?" I bit my bottom lip trying to look small, and innocent, "Bobby, and Mike are our meanest toughest guys and YOU did THIS?" I couldn't help it i broke out laughing "They Started It!"

Tsume walked in

(Tsumes POV)

What the Crap? I stepped inside the building and I find two of my best men knocked out cold and Sages standing in the middle of the room laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her neck, "What the hell happened?" I asked Will got grumpy "I just asked her that" Will jerked his thumb towards Sage, who shot him a glare "Will wake them up" I grabbed Sage's arm she struggled a little as I pulled her outside.

"What happened in there" I glared at her

Sage glared at the ground "Look they were cornering me, so I acted on instinct!".

That girl is certianly Wierd. "I told you to keep out of Trouble"

Sage glared at me "Yeah whatever, I can handle myself alright!" Sage walked off grumbling about men. I shook my head and walked off, jumping onto a wall I heard a faint Howl. Looking down in a park I saw it was that snappeded Pup, Graoning I ran down and grabbed his scruff and heded back to my place.

(Sages POV)

What was I thinking? I keep trying to tell people things and everything comes out wrong, I overreacted that was for sure. I decided to go back to Tsume's place and explain things _should I tell him?_ I would think that one over while I walked.

I ran right into some guys back, "sorry" I mumbled the guy turned to me he had shaggy black hair and light blue eyes, the dude behind him smiled at me "Hey there its okay, Im Hige, its nice to meet cha" "Im Sage, i think its been a pleasure" the guy with blue eyes slightly smiled at me, then he leaned into me and sniffed me _what the Crap?_ "Im not quite sure What you are, your not quite wolf but your not exactaly human either, I looked at him bewildered

**

* * *

**

**(Sages POV)**

"what in the Hell are you talking about?, I'm HUMAN" I was ticked this freak comes up smells me and says I'm a weird!. "Hmm, Its odd, I can't quite place you, your not a wolf, and your not Human yet you bare both scents" the guy with Blue eyes was staring at me like I was the most intresting thing he'd ever seen.

Hige looked me up and down befor coming to sniff me also "wow, your right She's not either yet she's Both!" I looked at them with an expression that screamed *your wierd*, "look your both rediculace, thats like saying your not alive, but your not dead. It doesn't make any since!" I backed up "Look I got to go" I ran out of there before things really got wierd.

thirty minuets later I was walking down the flea market area I could smell the Hot dogs on the next street, I thought about what those guys had said about me, Not being human or wolf. _How is that possible?, how did they know?_

**(FlashBack)**

_I sat in a corner of a small cage, there were twelve other cages in the same room as me, each cage had a wolf in them. the wolf closest to me whinned and changed into a young girl With a Brown leather jacket Dark brown hair, black jeans and amber eyes "I'm Sasha, who are you?" I crept closer to the side of the cage where Sasha was "My names Sage, What are you, how do you do that" I asked refering to her shape shifting. "I'm a wolf, all wolves can do that. Arn't you a human Why do hey have you in here?" I looked down and held a tear from escape "I don't know Sasha, I don't know". A tall woman with Long blonde hair walks in her lavender eyes made her look beautiful and at the same time venomous, she came up to my cage and knelt down till she was eye level "Ah, Sage, your a prize if I ever caught one my dear" I was confused. "who are you and why am I here?" Sasha whinned in the back of her cage. "don't you know about your abilitys?" This really had me confused, the lady opened my cage and told me to walk with her. too scared to run away at chance I wanted to hear what she had to say so I follwed her. she walked down a hallway the windows had alot of artwork on them. the lady began to tell me a story. "Wolves are very powerful creatures my dear, humans came from wolves a long time ago, some people were afraid of the wolves so they hunted them to extingustion. or at least thats what we thought. Wolves were incredibly clever they could desquize themselves as other humans, so they survived." the lady stopped and turned to me "I almost forgot my manners, I am Lady Jagura" I kept silent as she contenued walking down the long hallway "sometimes wolves would turn into a human and forget how to change back, other times humans would remember what they really were and wuold remain a wolf. but you my child are incredibly rare, uniqe, unlike others, wouldn't you say so?" I nodded "there is nothing like you i'm sure of that" _**(end of flash back)**

I shook my head and began running towards Tsumes place which was on the other side of the city, not that the distance would bother me it never has.

It was getting dark my eyes could barely adjust to the dark but I could see, I decided that a little free running would help me clear my head, so I started running almost as fast as I could everything was a blurr, I jumped onto a branch and leaped onto the building five feet from it, I landed in a window cell and jumped up to the flag pole hanging from the wall above the window doing some gymnastics flips i was finally standing on the pole and started climing the building using holes, creveses, and bricks for holds. once ontop of the building I saw the lab building go up in lights, alarms were going off, it was insain.

then there was a scream, it was mournful and painful, my head started to hurt unbeliveably so. I put my hand to my head and moaned in agony. then there was a very sweet smell, like a garden of flowers. I could see some sort of flying contraption thingy hovering over the lab before it dissapered compleatly.

I began jumping the building tops to get to Tsumes which wasn't far now.

I knelt down out of breath it was close to midnight, I pulled out my Ipod which was still alive and turned it on. the song playing wasI get around by the Beachboys. I was standing right infront of Tsumes place, taking a deep breath I started up the stairs, I was afraid, I overreacted that morning, left Tsume, and Now i'm coming back?. what was I thinking?. i opened the door to his room.

waiting inside was Tsume, and boy was he in a nasty mood. his eyes were like that of a forest fire, mean, untamable, lit up, angry, and paifully licking at what ever they set on. in this case it was me. "what the Crap do you want?" his tone was low and gruff, let alone it had *butt hole* in every word. I kept my eyes on him they were a deep lavender color "I came back to say I'm sorry for overreacting like that" He narrowed his eyes and 'tsked' before looking out the window he was sitting on.

_Take me down to the paradise city_  
_Where the grass is green_  
_And the girls are pretty_  
_Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)_

the door opened up behind me, and in walked an adorable little kid with amber eyes, aburn hair, cargo pants and a red button up shirt. behind him were the two guys I saw back in the allyway. "Oh NO not You Guys!" I backed up, "Tsume!" the little boy ran up to Tsume who was still in a fantastic mood.

_Just an urchin livin' under the street_  
_I'm a hard case that's tough to beat_  
_I'm your charity case_  
_So by me somethin' to eat_  
_I'll pay you at another time_  
_Take it to the end of the line_  
_Rags to riches_  
_Or so they say_  
_You gotta_  
_Keep pushin' for the fortune and fame_  
_You know it's, it's all a gamble_  
_When it's just a game_  
_You treat it like a capitol crime_  
_Everybody' doin' their time_

"I smelt your blood" the guy with the blue eyes ignored me and spoke to Tsume who stood up from his perch. "what and you came here to patch me up?" Tsume obviously didn't like this guy. Hige finally noticed i was in the room "Oh hey!, what are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes and went back to the conversation between Tsume and the other guy who's name I still didn't know.

_Take me down to the paradise city_  
_Where the grass is green_  
_And the girls are pretty_  
_Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)_

"what happened to your pride, I thought it wouldn't allow you to hide yourself?" Tsume smirked, He Really didn't like this guy. said man kept his cool through the comment "it hasn't gone any where" Tsume was fuming "ya know I still have a score to settle with You" Tsume was getting right in the guys face both of them began growling. I jumped in between them and put a hand on each of their chests keeping them apart.

_Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber_  
_Why I'm here, I can't quite remember_  
_The surgoen general say's it's hazardous to breathe_  
_I'd have another cigarette_  
_But I can't see_  
_Tell me that you're gonna believe _

_Take me down to the paradise city_  
_Where the grass is green_  
_And the girls are pretty_  
_Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)_

"hey I hate to interupt but an awlful stink is heading this way" Hige was by the window. Looking at Tsume who had his fearsome eyes locked on the other guys blue ones. I smelt something like rust and salt, I looked at Tsume's arm,There he was bleeding, I would have to patch him up once given a chance. but now would not be a good time, because all of a sudden we were being shot at.

_So far away x4_

_Capitain America's been torn apart_  
_Now he's a court jester_  
_With a broken heart_  
_He said turn me around _  
_And take me back to the start_  
_I must be losing my mind_  
_"Are you blind?"_  
_I've seen it all a mllion times_  
_Take me down to the paradise city_  
_Where the grass is green_  
_And the girls are pretty_  
_Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)_

next thing I know, we started running on pipes, where we were going I hadn't a clue. The boy in the red shirt slipped on one of the pipes and began falling Till Tsume turned into a wolf and pulled him up. I made it out of the piping area and there was the two guys Hige and the other one standing on a wall With a running start I ran aways up the wall and clawed and pulled my self the rest of the way "Impressive" Hige was surprised, the boy in the red shirt wasn't to far behind me.

_I want to go_  
_I want to know_  
_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_I want to see_  
_Oh, look at me_  
_Oh, won't you please take me home_

finally after a moment Tsume came out, and boy was he livid, I couldn't help but to giggle at his expresson.

_Take me down to the paradise city_  
_Where the grass is green_  
_And the girls are pretty_  
_Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)_

all of us were jumping walls finally we came to the major wall, the guy with Blue eyes jumped first, Hige leaped second I stood there with the boy in the red shirt "Oh by the way I'm Sage, whats your name?" the boy looked up "Toboe" Tsume, who i hadn't noticed kicked Toboe off the wall! I took a step back and leaped off the wall flipping in the process and screaming "WWOOHHHOOOO!"

_Take me down to the paradise city_  
_Where the grass is green_  
_And the girls are pretty_  
_Oh, won't you please take me home_

I landed on Hige on accident, aparently he was going to catch me put i was ready to land on my feet, he didn't know that so we ended up in a mess.

_Take me down_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Beat me down_  
_Oh, won't you please take me home_

"Are you afraid?" the guy with blue eyes looked up to Tsume who was still on the wall "get real" and with that My knight in black leather jumped off the wall. hahaha I laughed at my nick name for Tsume. we all began running away fromthe city, I still had no clue as to where we were headed, no one asked me If I wanted to come with, they didn't care if I tagged along aparently. Tsume was at the back of the pack I was just ahead of him.

_I want to see_  
_Oh, look at me_  
_Oh, won't you please take me home_

Toboe was a red wolf with three bangles on his front leg, Hige was light brown with a think coat and his collar, the boy with blue eyes was a snow white wolf. he must have been that wolf I saw fighting with Tsume that day on the roof. Tsume was a sliver and grey wolf a little bit bigger then the white wolf.

_I want to see_  
_Boy, I'm gonna be mean_  
_Oh, oh take me home_

I wasn't having trouble keeping up, I focoused on my breathing and pace, My eyes were an ember green, suddenly my thought went wild, _where were we going?, what happened to Will?, What about Gehl?, Wheres the next town, and when we reach a town I'm gonna Get a backpack and supplies cause this officialy sucks!._

_Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home  
_

"yo Tsume, what happened to Will, and Gehl?" I slowed my pace to match Tsume, I could understand him in his wolf form but I could tell he wasn't happy "Will caught a train to the next town, and Gehl died on the previous mission" I sighed poor Gehl.

_I want to go_  
_I want to know_  
_Oh, won't you please take me hooooooome_  
_Baby_

**We can thank the wonderful Guns 'N' Roses for the song 'Paradise City', which fits this show/plott/story/thing Perfectly!**

**If you would be so kind as to click on the "Review Story" button at the bottom of your screen and write me a review of ten words or more, I would be _Estatic _Thank You all you faithful reviewers and Readers. You Are The Bomb!**

**(P.S.): I got one of those AirWick motionsensor sprayers and its right behind me, it keeps scaring me when it goes off HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO XtreamDreamz**


	4. I think While I Breath, Do You?

**I apologize for my absense (and also if I may have misspelled that word) **

**I own Nossing NOSSING! (hogans heros *winks*)**

**(Sage POV)**

I. Am. Starving!, which isn't good it puts me in a rather nasty mood. "So hungry" Toboe is sitting in the corner of this pathetic cave that Kiba found, I finally asked what it was, "you could say that again" Hige is next to toboe he started whining about food minuets after we left the town.

"shut up, its only been three days" Tsume is like me, the hungrer we get the meaner we are. Kiba has been standing next to the opening of the cave for a while now, I often wonder what he's thinking about.

Tsume interupted my thoughts by saying "If things really get bad we could always eat eachother" Toboe looked absolutaly horrified.

"well start with the runt, and then porky" Tsume peaked at me, I was sitting next to him, I saw a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Hey!, How come, Kiba and Sage arn't on the list?" Tsume looked agravated "because the guy is full of crap, and she's too diffacult to catch" it was true Tsume got cranky and playful on the past two days, we we at the back of the pack and everytime no one was looking Tsume would try to nip at my heels and pull on my jacket.

But I would menuver out of the way just in time. This would frustrate him. truth was that Tsume wasn't bad at all he was nieve, and playful, until he had people watching him. I quickly got used to his bad butt exterior, I had one too, I never let anyone in till I met Tsume, even in a short ammount of time spent with him, I trusted him with my life.

I thought often of how to tell Tsume of my past but everytime I would get up the curage to tell him I would remember one section of my life Im more then positive he would despise me for.

I aparently zoned out because Hige stood up and ran out into the dying storm. Tsume and I were following Kiba, Toboe bounced beside Tsume and I.

We all ended up on this hill with a dead deer on it, the horrific stench made me dizzy. "your not really going to eat that, are you?" Tsume and I stood away from the carcase, Kiba, Toboe, and Hige were eating the dead animal.

I put my Ipod in my ear and turned it on, Little Lion Man- by Mumford And Sons was playing. "come on Sage you should eat!" Toboe pulled me down next to the deer and pulled off some meat, Kiba stopped eating to watch me "you eat raw?" I grimiced "only when I have too" I held my breath and took a bit out of the nasty smelling meat.

It was rough and cold, slimy, and Not At All Satysfying. I resisted spitting it out, Toboe asked a question that caught my attention, "I hope theres deer in Paradise, Kiba whats It like?" Hige answered for Kiba "Theres deer and grass and lots and lots of girls in Paradise" I snickered quietly "Tsume what do you want to do once you reach Paradise?" Tsume looked all sorts of cranky "Paradise doesn't exist, how far are you willing to go to trust this guy?" Tsume was reffering to Kiba "You don't mean that!" Toboe was upset "play house with your friends all you want, I'm outta here" Tsume stormed off.

Toboe took off after Tsume, "seems like the only one who cares about him is him" Hige stated Kiba stayed silent. Sighing I took off after Toboe and Tsume "If I'm not back befor dark come for us, please" I called over my shoulder.

I caught up to Toboe and Tsume, Toboe was on the ground crying, I knelt down next to Toboe and cuddled him "Its ok I'll bring him back" I stood up and ran after Tsume who was now a dot on the horizon. I was tired, I was hungry, I was determened. I summond strength from my core, and ran as fast as I could, I caught up to him second later.

He knew I was there, he ignored me, "Tsume come on" He kept walking That ticked me off to no ends. I run up and pushed him to the ground. he landed with a "ouf" Tsume growled and shoved himself off the ground spinning around to face me, his eyes said it all Tsume was over ticked he was livid, exploding. "GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!" Tsume looked like a ticked off child, I lookd almost as ticked as he did.

"were going back and thats final" I was Not going to return without him. Tsume however was Not going to coroperate. Tsume's hand balled into fist that started to shake.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" "AND I SAID WERE GOING BACK!" I grabbed his wrist and started to drag Tsume back to the others, THAT did it, Tsume turned into a wolf and jumped me, knocking us to the ground. I kicked him off of me, He came back and Bit me on the collar bone and shoulder before I could get to my feet, standing over me, I could feel a slight pinch, I knew it would bleed. I pushed himover onto his back, he turned human, I was sitting on his waist witch slapping him and scratching at every chance I got, when I was tired of that I punched him in the jaw, he rolled over till he was sitting on my waist.

I gasped, Tsume leaned over his hands on either side of my head.

He had some stray hairs fall out of his ponytail giving him some pretty cute bangs, he was still growling. Tsume leaned into my neck and began to lick away the blood where he bit me. I held still and didn't speak, neither did he.

Tsume stood up, pushing himself off of me, I was still laying on the ground, my shirt covered with my blood and Tsume's from when i scratched him. Tsume took my hand and pulled me off the ground I stumbled and landed right agenst his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist holding me aginst him.

I looked up with Pink eyes, I noticed a scratch under Tsume's eye Right on his cheek. I leanded on on my tiptoes and kissed his scratch. Tsume's eyes widened.

Tsume, led me to a broken down town.

ten minuets later Tsume found a first- aid kit, he sat me down and began to patch up my wound, the cleanser, burnt like a witch, I hissed from the eminse pain, Tsume pulled out some patch gauze, and taped it over my wound.

then it was my turn to patch him up, I know I scratched the hell out of his back and shoulders, "Alright off with your jacket, and shirt" Tsume raised an eyebrow, he stood up and faced me. "no, I don't need to be cleaned up Its a scratch" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his jacket, I unzipped it and took it off of him in a matter of seconds. I was Not going to leave room for protest.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started inching it up his well sculpted Toffee colored body, Tsume groaned and raised his arms above his head so I could take it compleatly off. the thought that I had him Here, Alone, Without his shirt, In Tight Pants. I had to resist licking my lips.

he was GeOrGoUs, I almost passed out from the sight, the sun was shining golden making him apper like an angle without wings, I coughed and lowered my eyes, avoiding his teasing smirk. I worked quickly puting oinment on the scratches, his back was as good as his chest, his shoulder blades were strong, his narrow waist. God!, men that looked this good should NOT exist. Tsume's skin felt extreamly soft and tight. I made sure to clean the shoulder wound from three days ago also. I would have used my saliva because it would have worked faster, But there were a few things I didn't want to be questioned on. I risked enough by kissing the scratch under his eye.

It was over almost as soon as it began, Tsume was patched up, his clothes back on. before we could say anything, we heard a howl. It was Toboe, looking for us. Tsume walked to an opening, and saw Toboe calling our names, "you should go" Tsume started to say. I was next to him, looking down into the revine. something shiny caught my attention. Tsume was it too...It was a gun...

Tsume ran out and grabbed Toboe by the scruff of the neck and took off. at the same time, a big butt robot started to fire off rounds.

Tsume ran up to me and we all ran out into the snow cover earth.

The robot was following us, Tsume was shot in the leg, Toboe was trying to help him walk, but Tsume pushed Toboe away from him. I looked back and saw the robot trailing us, We took off again, there was a snow covered bridge, we were in the middle of it when the robot shot a bomb off at us. which broke the bridge and cause us all to fall. I dragged Tsume and Toboe into a small cave at the bottom.

I had a witchen headache, Tsume was knocked outcold, and Toboe decided to rest. I sat beside Tsume. both were asleep I shouldn't get caught. I leaned down and began licking Tsume's wound,

I sat back, now that I had time to ponder on what I heard earlier. _were going to paradise?, it would make since, wolves had always been destined to find it. Kiba may be the one to open it, Tsume may be strong but I don't think he will open it. Will I be allowed to go?, They'v let me come this far. I should ask Kiba if I may go all the way with them. If we reach a town I am deffinetally getting a back pack and a different outfit. _I looked down at my clothes. my black jacket was torn and worn. the jeans had more holes in them then in swiss cheese. and my purple shirt. had a palite of brown from the mud. red from the blood. black from the dirt. consider it trashed.

don't even get me started on my favorite shoes!, perfectally purple, three day later, it has the soles worn off. Mental Note! Do Not Bring City Clothes Out In To The Wild And Expect Them To Survive!.

I was staring off into space when Tsume came too. I hoped that he would notice that his scratch under his eye had healed nicely.

*grunt* "What the hell?" Tsume looked tired as he viewed his surroundings. Toboe was cuddeled up in a ball of fur right next to Tsume. Tsume scowled, and was about to push the kid away from him. "Don't" Was all I said.

Tsume sighed and layed back down, "I didn't know eyes could turn pink" So Tsume was going to start a conversation?, Alright I'll play "usually they don't, but my eyes are different, they turn all sorts of colors" Tsume nodded and looked outside "Have they ever turned Black?" I pulled my legs up to my chest and kept my eyes distant. "only a few times" Tsume turned his gaze to me "why did you come for me?" I could have asked myself the same thing "Its not right to be alone, and Toboe has taken a liking to you. I couldn't let you walk away like that" I never looked at him.

"Thats a sorry excuse" Tsume schoffed and went back to looking outsitde. RRRrrrrRRRRrrrrrRRRRrrrr _what the Crap is that? _Oh crap! its that robot!, snap it I thought we lost him Tsume said in a calm voice "Take the runt and get out of here I be a destraction as you get away".

Toboe shot up and yelped, aparently he could smell It, "Go both of you, now" So Tsume was going to sacrifice himself to save us? "No Tsume I'll go, I'll destract it as you guys get away" Aww snap it now the runt was going to be noble?.

"Your both wrong, I'm going, Toboe help Tsume get back to the others. I'll be Fine" I stood up and ran out before they could argue. I felt wind as Tsume made a fast attemt to catch my hand.

I ran out and met the robot head on. My Ipod was playing 'Magic by B.O.B' I sneared, the thing was just sitting there "Hey Lazer Lips!" I loved watching that movie short circut. I had this robots attention.

I got the magic in me  
Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me!

"Your Momma Was A Snow Blower" I took off laughing like an idiot, heading east. I looked back and saw that Toboe was helping Tsume.

These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9

The robot turned its attention to the two "Oh No YOu Don't!" I ran at it head on, And attacked. My eyes were Blood red, I was Angry, I couldn't control my self. I felt myself changing Skin was replaced with a extreamly dark Black pelt that had Chocolate brown patches everywhere, including my front paws and one of my back ones, And I had a brown patch on one of my eyes and muzzle.

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me! 

I snarled Sharp and deathly strong jaws clamped down on the metel attacker, I was slung around like a rag doll, Not that That mattered, My hold was one you couldn't release. I could hear the others coming I would have to act fast so not to get caught, I destroyed its gun as if it were a fluffy chew toy.

Well take a journey into my mind  
You'll see why it's venom I rhyme  
Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd  
See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow  
See I decieve you with my intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive  
Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego  
I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo

The robot was spinning around maddly trying to gt me off. On one of the turns I released my strong hold and flew into the air, I did a back flip and changed back into the wave blonde haird girl with a desasterous wardrobe, landing on my feet.

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me!

Kiba lunged at the robot, and took it from there, I ran to Tsume and Toboe, and Hige. "Babe are you alright?" Hige set to worrying about me making sure i was unharmed. I assured him I was.

I knelt down next to Tsume, he looked confused I would stay silent and let him keep to his thoughts for now.

I looked up when I saw an avalanche moving rather quickly towards the robot, hehehe I laughed as the robot was terminated.

Kiba ran up to us, making sure everyone was fine, such a Alpha thing to do.

"why did you do that for me?, why did you save me like that?" Tsume whispered.

"Instinct" Kiba answered with a smile. Tsume stood up and started off in to a random direction, all of us following, Toboe ran up to Tsume and put his arm around him, helping Tsume walk.

the wolf in me growled in dispise of the sight, Ok so maybe I was a little greedy. I had a sudden urge to rip the runt away from the toffee colored man...Ok maybe a lot of little greedy.

* * *

YES, THERES A TOWN I SEE IT!

I whooped and hollared in delight of finally being able to shop. I pulled out my wallet, I had over two grand. PERFECT!.

We all ran towards the town, I was laughing and flipping and bouncing my way down the hill to the town. the others laughed at my happiness.

Kiba led us through the town, finding a broken down werehouse. I gave a two finger salute "Im going shopping boys, feel free to tag along If ya want, but try to keep up" I turned on my heel and left. Kiba, Hige, and Toboe stayed.

I heard foot steps following mine, glancing over my shoulder I found Tsume Hands in his pockets, a slight limp. "so where too" Tsume pulled his sunglasses out and put em on.

"clothing store first" We kept the same pace. Finally I could see a clothes store I led Tsume into the building "So how come you decided to tag along?, no offense, but you dont seem like the type of guy who likes to shop" I opened the door, A little bell on the inside rang, the high tone made my ears slightly ache.

"Just wanted to see what was so important to buy, and also its not exactly safe to be alone" Oh so now he thinks I cant take care of myself?. No bad Sage, Don't overreact. I went through the styles and outfits on the racks, Tsume found a seat outside the dressing room and watched me shop.

I had a large ammount of garments and giddily bounced to the dressing room. I came out in Blue jean shorts that were Very short, I mean you saw some of my cheek either way, I had black leather boots that came up to my mid thigh, and a bright blue tight tank top with white scarf.

If he wanted to see me in outfits i was going to have fun. The mirror was of corse outside the dressing room, I shifted infront of the mirror not at all modestly.

Tsume's eyes were freaking huge, "nope" I turned and went back into the dressing room a devilish smile playing on my lips

next I had cowboy boots, blue dinim shorts that were slightly modest, with some flirty frays at the edges, A white long sleeve shirt and a brown cowboy hat. I would have fun with This one, I walked up to Tsume and put my boot inbetween his spread apart legs, leaning down on my clean shaven legs. Tsume was at a loss for words.

"nah, I don't think this ones right either" I skipped back into the dressing room leaving Tsume gasping for the breath he lost.

next I came out in Blue jeans and were just right, a white T-shirt, and black leather jacket, everything was cool, and warm, let alone durable, I had black boots that were hiddin by my jeans.

Tsume almost passed out, My hair fell into a sexy side flip, I walked up to him leaning down in front of him, My purple eyes were teasing him. "Yea I think this ones the right one" I walked up to the counter, Tsume close behind, and purchased my new outfit.

next I hit the outdoors store, I bought a large black backpack, MREs, hiking boots, a compass, a first-aid kit, and a large Knife much like Tsumes. I was just about set. I walked back to the Werehouse Tsume walking beside me. I felt my jacket pocket being lightly dug through, and a tug on my wallet chain that I had attached to my jeans.

I spun around and knocked the punk who was trying to rob me out on the ground. I grabbed his shirt collor and brought his face up to mine.

My Amber eyes met Ember Green ones, The boy looked about seventeen, lanky, skin like Tsumes, sandy brown hair. "Will?" I let Will go, he quickly stood up and brushed himself off "Oh Hey!, Sage I didn't even realize that was you" Will hugged me tightly, I could feel Tsumes firy gold eyes burning at Will's green ones

Will let me go, "Will, what are you doing here?" Tsume stood very close to me, "I left town before the mission, I wanted a new life" I heard Tsume lightly growl behind me, I elbowed him in the gut.

"what are you guys doing out here?" Will looked from me to Tsume and back to me. "Were following a jack butt to Paradise" Tsume nearly snarled at Will, Will smirked at Tsume "so, Your finally going" Will knew about Paradise? "dont look so impressed, you little crap" I stood inbetween the two growling males, I could smell Will's scent, and finally noticed something I hadn't a long time ago.

Will, was a wolf as well. oh this just keeps getting better and better "knock it off the both of you, or i'll go buy some muzzels" the two stopped growling but they kept staring eachother down.

"mind if I come with?" Will put his attention back on to me. "I don't care" Tsume glared at me now "he's NOT coming" "oh yes he is if he wants too" I walked towards the werehouse, Will on my left and Tsume on my right. This was going to be a Long Jurney.

We were greeted by Toboe, who hugged me "your Back!" Hige stood up and slug his arm around my neck "you look Hot babe" I laughed and rolled my eyes Kiba stood up and walked to stand close Sorta his way of greeting me.

Tsume walked through the door and came to stand on my left, Hige tooka silent hint and walked a ways from me.

Will, came through next. "who the heck are you?" Hige looked at Will with a raised eyebrow, Kiba stood so that the pack was behind him, and he was facing the newcomer.

"I'm Will, and I would like to join you on your way to Paradise" Will smiled.

Toboe stood infront of me, I put my hands on his shoulders, I felt maternal around him, So I sorta adopted him, a sharp pain in my heart struck hard, I grimised away from my memorys.

Kiba nodded, "welcome to the pack" We al went off into seperate corners to sleep, Tsume slept close to the door, Toboe got as close at Tsume would allow. I wanted to be close to both so I slet with Toboe inbetween Tsume and I.

Will came up and layed down on my other side, Tsume growled.

they must have thought we were asleep. "I'm so glad you find this threatining, Tsume" Will spoke quietly.

"Don't sleep so close to her mutt" Tsume was growling low and mean. Toboe shifted and turned into my arms, I held him motherly like.

"Oh, looks like I hit a nerve" I could practically hear Will smiling, taking pleasur in ticking Tsume off.

I heard a snort "I don't trust you" Tsume was ticked I could tell "I know you don't, But Sage does" Will drapped an arm over my side, he was warm but his warmth wasn't what I was longing for.

Tsume snarled, I felt a strong hand curl under me and pull me and Toboe.

It was Tsume, he now had Toboe squished between us, but there was distance between Will and I.

Toboe moved and shifted in his sleep trying to get comfertable, I could Hear Will curling up to go to sleep.

Tsuem had wis arm resting over my waist. I slowly peaked through my eyelashes, Tsume's eyebrows were furrowed, I smirked.

I snuggled in a little closer, I failed to notice how Toboe was drapped over us like a blanket or how I was right agenst Tsume's chest. I fell inot a deep sleep, filled with nightmares, and unpleasant memorys.

I woke the next day and saw Tsume's sleeping face, I carfully stood up so not to wake him.

I streched and a wonderful smell hit my nose, I looked around and saw Will, Hige, Toboe, and Kiba sitting next to a fire cooking eggs, and bacon. YUM!

I sat down and rubbed my hands infront of the fire, Will was next to me Toboe was nearly on my lap and Hige and sitting on my otherside. "morning babe!" Hige was munching happily on bacon, I licked my lips and grabbed aa egg and two pieces of bacon.

"morning" I spoke and ate my egg, it was so good so hot and flavorful, I stuffed the bacon into my mouth taking in the delicious scent and flavor. I took more eggs and bacon and stood up.

I walked over to Tsume, He was still sleeping, I shook his shoulder waking him up, He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Oh how cute he was, he was irresistable. I laughed lightly and gave him food "eat" I comanded. Tsume ate quietly. and then joined the group by the fire fr more food.

When he stood up he pinched my coat sleeve and silently led me to the others. I sat down next to him.

Toboe climbed into my lap, he was so sweet. Will, and Tsume threw glares at each other. o yea this trip would be Alot of fun.

**(Flash Back)**

_Lady Jagura was walking down the hall ways, I could see stuffed wolves with black collars on them. "you have very uniqe abilitys don't you Sage" it was more of a statment then a question. I stayed silent "your eyes change color, expecially when your angerd correct?" I nodded "you can hear a pin drop a mile away, your very fast,and strong" Jagura stopped in a room with a table and chairs. Jagura sat in one chair and motened for me to sit in the other, I sat down "I am hoping that you will work for me Sage, seeing as to how you don't have a family now" I held back the tears "Why me?" was all I could ask "because you foolish child, your important, your powerful, if you joined me I would be the most powerful noble ever" Jagura smiled. "whats in it for me?" Jagura poored herself a glass of wine. "Life, however if you refuse, I will have to punish you" I would not be her pet! "No, I wont do It" Darcia stepped out of the shadows "your being foolish child, join us" "Never!" I stood up and ran top the door, two guards stepped in my way, and grabbed me "Your a foolish child, Take her to the dungon, bruce will no what to do" the last thing I saw was a little boy run up to Jagura's side "Mommy!" I coulldnt hear them but I could see the boy his eyes haunted me, those ember green eyes (_**End Of Flash Back)**

**There you go folks, another incredibly long Chapter. with music from the wonderous B.O.B with hishit song MAGIC! I love that song.**

**If you would be so kind as to leave me a review I will give you anoher fabulous chapter as soon as I can.**

**(You may not threatin, hold charges, sue, or assult me for not posting as soon as you see fit. I have a life too ya know? School, Stress, Friends, Family, Stress, Work, Stress, Animals,Stress Stress And More Stress. I will how ever be doing my best to keep writing on top of juggiling my social life. Thank you very much for reading my book, It means a whole bunch to me.)**

**Read And Review!**


	5. I'm Sleep Deprived Because Of You People

**tick toc tick toc times running out on your broken clock?**

**disclaimer: Can I say it any louder?. I DON'T OWN WOLF'S RAIN!**

"I'm asking you whos on first!" "Who" "the guy on first" "Whos the guy on first base" "What Are You Askin Me For?, I'm Askin YOU Whos On First" "Who is on first" "I don't know!" "no hes on third were not talking about him".

I couldn't control my laughter, Will and Hige were trying to talk about baseball during our walk.

Its been a week since we were in town. Hige was asking what the names for the players were for the West Dodgers team. It was a sad replica to the Abbott and Costello comedy convo. Who was on first base, What was on second base, and I Dont Know was on third.

Tsume was snickering right next to me, for some reason Tsume has been awfully close to me since Will joined the group.

I kept one ear on the wind listening for threats of any sort, and the other on the humorous discusion.

The snow made a soft crunching sound underneath my boots as I walked. My jacket was keeping the light wind off of my neck.

Kiba was stedilly walking infront of the group, He looked sad and over focoused.

I stopped walking and picked up a large ammout of snow, that was now burning my fingers. I formed and packed it till I was satysfied.

I threw the large snow ball at Kiba's back, he came to a compleat halt, It splattered nicely all over his coat and hair. I laughed when he turned around trying to eye the attacker. "who threw that?" I raised my hand with a devious smirk on my light red lips.

I swear I saw him smile as he leaned down and scooped up some snow, packing it. He threw the snowball at me. I ducked just in time and it splattered into to Tsume's face. his expression was priceless.

smirking Tsume then created a snowball and threw it at Will's head. within five second all of us, Kiba, Tsume, Will, Hige, Toboe, and myself broke out into a large snowball fight, laughing our heads off when we got hit.

Tsume, Will, and Kiba each picked up a large arm ful of snow and dumpped it on me, I squeeled when the snow went down my jacket soaking my shirt. Toboe was being chased by the army of snowballs trailing behind him, "AAaaaAAAhhhHHHHhhhHHH" was all he could say was he was being attacked, Toboe ran behind me for cover I curled up into a ball from the impact of snowballs.

I ran at Tsume, Will was standing directly behind him oblivious, _two wolves with one stone HAHAHAHA _I tackeled Tsume to the ground taking Will with us, Hige dog piled us, Kiba also joined in the dog pile with Toboe sitting on top of us like a king.

we all broke into a laughter that I would never want to forget, I was basically curled up on both Tsume's and Will's chests. I tried pushing myself up lightly from the awqward moment.

there was no way I was getting out of this unless I used my true strength or they got off of me first.

Toboe was launched inot the air as Kiba stood up and pulled Hige off of me, Finally I could stand.

Will, and Tsume shot dirty mocking looks at eachother as they stood up.

* * *

In the distance I could see a tall moutian. I felt a pain shoot through my chest was we were running closer to the moutian. Dream Moutian was its name, honestly it should have been called Nightmare Moutian, because of my memorys.

I knew what was on the otherside of the moutian and I hated it.

As the moutian was getting larger my memorys and flash backs were going insain.

**(memory)**

_"I know what you are..."_

**(end of memory)**

voices, screams, faces all flashed in my mind faster then you can blink. I was dealing with my own personal hell, and no one knew it except me.

"Kiba, do you know whats on the other side of the moutian?" Toboe skipped up next to Kiba. "no" Kiba kept moving to wards the moutian.

I kept my eyes forward "theres a destroyed town, near the bottom called Kyrous" all eyes fell on me I made no return contact "How do you know That?" Will was runnin on my right. "it was my home" I lowered my head and ran faster just enough to be right behind Kiba.

Kiba matched his pace with mine "I can tell your troubled. I don't know your past and I wont force you to tell me, i trust you to tell all of us when Your ready" Kiba bumped into my shoulder and again picked up his pace.

an hour later we were resting at the bottom of the huge moutian. My eyes were golden brown, the same color as my hair, I gues you could call my eyes blonde.

"Hey, Are you okay?" Will came to stand beside me, I sighed "Does it really show that much?" I hated making people worry about me. "not really, but I can see it in your eyes, your hurting" I lowered my gaze "I wish I could tell you, but its harder then it seems its-" "Complicated?" Will tryed beating me to the punch line "more then complicated, much much more" Will hugged me, holding me close to him "It's okay, I understand. I just want you to know that Im looking out for ya, I see you as my little sister in a way" I smirked

"then how come you put your arm over me last night?" Will grinned "because it ticksTsume off to no ends, the fact that he thinks I like you in That way, is quite ammusing"

"Do you like me in That way?" I was curious "not nearly as much as Tsume likes you" _Tsume likes me? _"huh?" now he had my attention "oh comeon like you havn't seen how he acts when I flirt with you. and you like him back" _Uh-Oh! _"wha-what are you t-talking about?" Will stared at me, his expression said 'seriously?' "I'v seen the way you look at him, dont even try to deny it".

I blushed. "Guys, Were moving!" Kiba called us over. Will let go of me and walked with me to the group, I glanced at Tsume, he had his arms crossed and he was sulking. Will nudged me over to him I couldn't help but to grin. I walked over to Tsume and stood next to him, I could see a small smile on his lips, his arms twitched as if he wanted to hold me. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

We've been climbing this friggin moutin for two hours!, I don't remember it being THIS tall!.

I saw a outline of hat looked like the ski shed that sat at the top of the moutian. YES that meant we were at the top.

I was Tired, and sure as hell did NOT want to spend th night on this snapd moutian. I ran ahead to the shed. opening the wooden door and going inside, It was abandoned.

I took my back pack off and set it on a old wooden chair, I proceeded to dig through the many cubbards, pulling out necesitys.

I layed my goods out on the table, The guys walked in taking spots to sit down and rest, Tsume flopped down on the old couch, dust flew up in a cloud Tsume coughed but didn't move. Will took a chair Kiba took the chair opposing Will. Toboe sat in the LazyBoy recliner.

Hige sat down in the last wooden chair, few second later, the legs of Hige's chair gave out from the sudden weight after all the years, everyone laughed as Hige landed on the ground with an "Ooff" I walked into the back of the shed which was large for a shed, but thats what i'v always known it as growing up.

In the back room I found all sorts of skiing things, snow boards and large bowl shaped objects, and a sled. I saw a picture hanging on the wallI walked up curious.

It was a picture of my family before the night of my nightmares accured. I pulled down the picture and tucked it into my back pocket fighting back the threatening tears. I grabbed the items I needed and went back into the living room of the shed.

"I Call The Sled!" Hige jumped up from the floor and giddily took the sled I brought out. Toboe took the red bowl. that left the four snowboards for Kiba, Will, Tsume, and I.

I picked up my new prizes i took from the cubbards Matches, flairs, another first-aid kit, and a few other items I found. and put them in my back pack, surprisingly I didn't find it heavy. I also was incredibly strong, so of corse it didn't bother me.

We all went outside I gave lessons to the boys showing them how to use their new tempory toys. Toboe sat timidly in his bowl Hige was on his sled ready to go. Will was also ready. Kiba was unsure about the whole thing and decided to ride with Hige on the large sled.

Tsume looked out of place holding his snowboard. "Alright, lets go!" I took off down the moutian on my snowbaord, Tsume, and Will followed suit. Kiba gave Toboe's big red oversized bowl a push, he began picking up speed soon catching up with me quickly.

Kiba and Hige came next, both started screaming as they picked up speed and flew rapidly past Tsume, Will and I. I laughed and knelt down picking up speed, Will was swirving left and right to pick up his speed. Tsume, was doing surprisingly well for a tough guy on a snowbaord.

all of us were laughing and screaming as we raced down the steep, treeless, rockless moutian.

Toboe held on tightly as he hit lose snow and flew past us all taking a rapid lead. Hige, and Kiba took on even more speed once they hit a ice section, I steared to a jump, flying ten feet in the air, I did a flip and landed perfectly. Will and Tsume were racing eachother.

I screamed and laughed "WWWOOOOHOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" "" Toboe's hair was flying behind him from the speed he had, I uddenly remembered a hidden jump Toboe was headed for, you couldn't see it but you sure as hell knew you hit it.

before I could warn him, I watched as he was airborn, his red bowl took to the air, Toboe, was spinning in the air, e looked a little sick.

" EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" poor Toboe landed the jump he was facing backwards looking at us with a sick and terrifyed face.

Kiba, and Hige hit the same jump by accident, they took the air as well. their sled left them, but amazingly they landed in the big red bowl with Toboe, "WWWHHHAAAAAAAA!" was all we heard before he was squished by Kiba, and Hige.

Tsume, and Will couldn't control their laughter, and nither could I.

when the two on snoboards and myself reached the bottom we stopped imeaditly, the other three however kept going till the went off a steep but short drop.

Tsume, Will and mself ran to the edge of the wall, the boys were quite a sight, Kiba was face up in the snow, a look of embarrasement and horror on his face. Toboe was at least four feet deep in the snow face down leaving a cartoon looking body outline, Hige's butt was in the air his legs flying wildly, as his face and torso was in the snow.

for ten straight minuets I could breath of help the poor jerks, because I was laughing so hard.

Tsume, and Will took pity and pulled them out of the snow. I jumped off the wall to be with them, but It backfired, I landed waist deep in the snow from my momentum. "Aww Crap" I was pulled out by Tsume, and Will who were laughing at me.

I dusted myself off and looked into the distance, what I saw made my happyiness sink. There it was, My home, Kyrous.

**Warning: theres an incredibly tramatic scene where a baby dies, its not compleatly grafic but it is Sad**

no no no no no no no no this Can't be happening!. this is a nightmare!. please I want to be anywhere except HERE!.

At the bottom of the moutian was Kyrous in the distance...my Home Town...

Toboe, Hige and Will were bounciing all over the place. every step we took, with every foot we put forward. my heart sank in my stomache. Tears were burning to slide down my face. I had a lump the size of a beach ball in my throat.

I couldn't breath, it hurt too much. Tsume was on my right, Kiba at my left. My fist were clenched tight.

I locked my jaw, my eyes were silvery with golden flecks that danced. I felt sick as the market place was infront of us. I was hoping praying that this is just a bad nightmare and at any second I would wake up and see Tsume's peaceful face and Toboes angeling features.

It didn't happen. I couldn't wake up i blinked several times the town wasn't going away.

I could see the riuns of the town. all of it burnt up and crushed. like fire had grown a body and destroyed everything as it were mere playdough. I walked up to where the old white church used to stand, it wasn't a very big church the paint was always fadded and chipping off.

I could see the old iron cross that used to stand tall and proud at the top of our church, it was on it back rusting away, you could see where the fire had gotton so hot it melted spot on the cross. this broke my heart.

I walked through the ash that had somehow remaind and the old boards and scraps that had survived the fire. I picked up the heavy cross and stood it up sinking its bottom into the ground, so it once again stood tall and proud.

Kiba and the boys watched confused as to why I was acting the way I was. I had been quiet the whole way here and I still wasn't talking. you could see it and I knew it was obvious. I was deeply deppressed, angry, confused.

I walked over to where the old general store used to be accrossed from the church. I loved this town once upon a time. It was like those towns in the old western storys, with building facing eachother like a long hallway, or stripmall.

there was Nothing left. nothing except ash, dirt, scaps and Pain. alot of pain.

I could still see the trail. the fadded trail that led a mile away to my home just over that hill. the boys followed me in their own silence.

**(Flash Back)**

_Birds can be heard singing their happy tune. I walk over the hill, im young very young. the path that led to my house was a deep rut covered in dirt. grass and colorful flowers are surround the town I recently left. My cotton white dress flows around me in the summer wind. birds of every color fly in the endlessly blue sky._

_I reach the top of the hill and see the spot that means everything to me, my home. theres woods not tooo far from he house. the grass comes up to my hips, it is blowing like a green sea in this haven. the flowers are beautiful. I watch as a white bunnyrabbit in the distance down the hill hops along._

_I can see a doe walking boldly into the green sea from the drak enchanting woods. I giggle and run the grass crunching underneath my weight and movevation. _

**(end of Flash Back)**

the earth is bare dirt as fas as the eye can see, no grass, no birds, no flowers. there isn't even a slight breeze, the sky looks just as dispicable as the rest of the area. I keep thinking that I'm going to find my heaven on the other side of this hill. once more the green sea immage flows through my mind, and then im at the top of the hill.

there are no words to discribe this sight. more Dirt, the enchanting woods are dead, white with death rather then flushed with green life.

I see a square of soot where my house used to stand, the log cabbin that was surrounded by beautiful roses, trees, and a white picket fence. stands no more.

I walk zombi like down the hill the boys are at least ten feet behind me, giving me my distance.

I walk through where the entry, the gate should have been. theres nothing. I walk up to the tree its dead mostly. no water, no life. the swing is still there surprisingly. I touch the ropes before contenuing my way to whats left of my home.

I walk through the ashes and dirt and debrey. I see a music box. this was where my moms dresser used to stand. I open the burnt box it starts playing the melody i hear in the background of almost All my nightmares.

All the pretty little horses. begins to play my heart shatters. it was the song my mom used to play for me everynight. inside the box is a wedding ring that belonged to my mother. I put it on and it fits perfectly. I pick the box up closing it and putting it into my backpack.

I stand my lips trimble but im keepig myself together.

I walk to my room...at least what it was underneath a board I find a metal box that fits on my hand. I open it up and inside is the bible. this was my bible the cover Was the metal box. I slipped it into my pocket the pages were old and worn but still in shape.

I walk outside of the ashes and see the spot, the area, the place that brought on the most tramatic thoughts any one could ever carry with them.

I turn and walk to the swing, I wont cry, I wont cry.

the boys sit and stand around my as im sitting on the swing, my golden locks draping around my face. I couldn't hide it anylonger, they didn't deserve to suffer knowing what happened to me but I couldn't hide from them forever.

Kiba and Tsume were leaning agenst the tree. Hige and Toboe were sitting on the ground cross legged infront of me. Will stood with his arms crossed.

everyone was staring at me, it was time to speak.

"you All know I'm not anything you'v ever seen before" I swallow trying to down the lump

they all stay silent. "and I told you that this was my home town" this was so difficult

"I was always an advanced child growing up here, I had amazing agility, I could run, see, hear, and react better then anyone. I thought it was just because I was uniqe. My mom knew the whole time but she didn't ever tell me, I never knew. I lived Here with my mother, father, sister, her husband, and nine month old baby" I swallowed hard, the lump wouldn't go down.

"one day in town a stranger walked up to me he asked me to go with him. I told him no and ran home. later that night. when we were all asleep, there was such a commotion. we were all pulled from our beds and led to the front yard. my family was on their knees, the baby was crying. I was so scared" I refused to make eyecontact.

"the stranger asked again, there were men in armor everywhere. he threatened to kill my family if I didn't join, there was a lady there too, she wore armoe as well, the stranger was wearing some sort of headdress."

they were silent.

"so to keep my family safe I joined, I stood up and was led a short ways from my family. I watched helplessly as they slaughtered my family one by one. stabbed shot, hacked. It was horrific" I whispered my voice was cracking remembering my past.

"I tried to hlp them I ran to them but I couldn't I was so stupid if only I knew I could have saved them. I fought agenst the gaurds and they knocked me out, they set my house on fire. everything was burning and the blood, it was everywhere. I could hear the babys screams and cray cut off. I knew they killed her. they killed everyone" I couldn't hold back anymore a crimson colored tear escaped and fell to the ground on the dirt.

I could hear small gasp coming from my group. "why did they need you so baddly?" Kiba asked he was calm but I could tell he felt sorrowed.

I glanced up my eyes azure blue "Im a werewolf" Toboe looked compleatly confused.

"I'm a werewolf by blood, it skipps a few generations before landing one one soul, in this case its me."

Will was compleatly intresded "you mean like you need a full moon to turn into a two legged beastly looking wolf/woman thing?" i laughed once

"no those are the werewolves that were humans who got bit. real werewolves don't need a full moon really, and I look like you guys do, just a little bigger then normal females. but on full moons I can summon strength to grow larger and much more meanicing, kinda like the hulk, the madder I get the bigger I get"

Toboe was enchanted. Tsume was looking like his pride was hurt by the fact that I could easily over throw him. Kiba was cocking his head to the side with wonder, Hige's mouth was dropped open.

"so how do you know so much about werewolves?" Jagura told me a decent ammout but most of it she got wrong.

"Im not the only one of my kind, there's at least two werewolves in the world at a time the rest are the poor humans that got bit. I met a male werewolf when I ran to england. Riley, he was really the only friend I had, he tought me so much about myself" i was looking at the sky thinking about Riley.

Tsume kept his mouth shut as I was asked questions by the rest of the pack. "what do you look like as a wolf?" Toboe was excited

I stood up from the swing and changed. clothes were replaced by the black and chocolate brown fur. my eyes looked like rainbows. like a color wheel where the colors blend in a perfect circle. I was embarrased by the 'ohhs' and 'Ahhs' I was getting. I looked over to Tsume, he looked at me with wonder for all of ten seconds before turning into an butt.

"we should keep moving" Tsume looked really ticked off I reamind wolf and the others changed and walked with me still asking questions.

when the others got bored with me and ran ahead, it was just Tsume and I in the back. "Are you mad at me?" I wanted to be close to him oh so despreatly

Tsume kept his steedy pace and sighed "was...was Riley your...your...m-Mate?" THATS why he was in such a dandy mood? I resisted laughing outloud "No, he asked me to be his, because werewolves are sent into the world as male and female to keep the lines flowing. But I told him no" Tsume wasn't satysfied "Hmm" was all he said "He wasn't who I loved, and I'm glad I turned him down" I rubbed agenst him, I was shorter then him but not by much. Tsume's silvery lips had a smile playing on them.

"why on earth do you say That" I had to the naughty part of me called for it. I pushed him over and we began rolling. I stood over him, he was on his back. I licked his muzzle "Because, I picked someone much better" I walked away teasingly. Tsume bounced up next to me and nipped my ear.

this was easier, them knowing, me being able to tell someone, and running in wolf form, my clothes were taking a beating.

_Back at the swing, right where the crimson tear fell. a young rose began to take growth in the dirt. small buds of green baby grass began to grow, in the ashes of the town, all over the place, a new start. All The Pretty Little Ponies can be heard in music box form, in the distance the pack heads to the north. Stronger._

**No one was hurt during the proccess on this book, save for the writer who is suffering from 'Writers Block' be careful its contageous and considered to be confusing, not harmful but confusing. XtreamDreamz takes no resposibility or payments aginst 'Writers Block'. XtreamDreamz also does not take any responsibility for your tramatized self when reading about the baby's death, although she told you that no one was hurt, She also left you a WARNING. )(take that suckas!)**

**getting closer to the end but got such a ways to go before we get there.**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR I WILL SNEAK INTO YOUR ROOMS AND EAT YOUR SECREAT PEPSI STASH!**

**Luvs Yous! -XtreamDreamz**


	6. Reboot, Reload, Reprogram

**I love the reviews you guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah moving on!**

I was so Sore!. my mucels ached so baddly. but still we ran.

Will was nipping at my brown paws, I nipped and bounced with him. these boys were so slow compared to when I rally waned to get up and go.

Toboe was exhausted I made everyone stop. "Toboe why don't you ride my back for a while, It will be easier for all of us" Tsume, Kiba and Will protested "we can't have YOU carry him, you'll make us look like jerks!" so this was a guy thing about egos? how pathetic

"look It will save time, hellooo werewolf, I can carry an elephant on full throttel for days non stop!. this will be no problem, and we wont have to stop every five feet cause he's out of breath" the boys looked like their pride was hurt form me saying I was stronger.

"besides that, Whose. Gonna. See?" Tsume trudged on down hearted. Will just kept walking, surprisingly Hige hadn'd said anything "Soooo when are we gonna eat?" of corse it wouldnt last long.

we took off after Will And Tsume this time with Toboe on my back in human form riding me i kept a fast pace so that Toboe wouldn't fall off and I was next to the boys.

"I had a dream last night!" Toboe was holding on tight and talking to all of us. it's been an hour since the whole ego thing we were all resting, I was resting on my rump legs streched out arms supporting my weight. my hair needed a wash I had a growing funk and judging my by sudden seductive thoughts It must be close to spring.

I zoned out thinking as Toboe told everyone about his dream.

werewolves the real ones, had a short fuse but we can control ourselves. what REALLY uniqe is that no other werewolf or secondary werewolf's EYES have changed color. Riley, the other of my kind. was a Large male, he was grey on top of his back and head, his belly was redish orange. I missed Riley, he was like my older brother the way he looked after me, I remember the night he asked me to be his Mate.

**(Flash Back!)**

_I walked into Riley's house shutting the big wooden door behind me. I could smell him. "Riley?, Im back" Riley came out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron he held a bowl of pastry mix. I giggled at how he looked. he had blue jeans, red shoes, a white shirt, and red coat. he had deep brown eyes and sandy blonde hair. Riley had flour everywhere, I was afraid to see the kitchen._

_"What on earth are you doing?" I laughed Riley grinned sheepishly "well its your birthday, so I was going to make a cake but It looks like Im doing poorly" I walked up to him and dipped my finger into the brown batter sticking the finger into my mouth. "MMMMmmmmm Riley this is amazing!" Riley giggled. "Go sit in the parlor while I finish your birthday dinner" Riley turned and walked back into the kitchen with the chocolate batter._

_I went into the big warm parlor and sat down in the fuzzy warm chair, drifting in and out of sleep. listening to the sounds of Riley cooking. pans clanking and glasses breaking._

_by the time Riley pulled me to the table it was dark out. Riley sat me down at the grand oak table, I don't know how he became rich I never bothered to ask._

_"I hope you like it" Riley smiled at me and seated us at the table, In the middle of the table was a round chocolate cake with white frosting edgeing it and decorating the sides._

_"wow it looks amazing!" my Wolf age was two, human age sixteen, today was my birthday._

_Riley looked nervous as he ate his slice of cake. "Penny for your thoughts?" I grind at him as I asked my question. Riley stopped eating and just glanced back and forth between me and the cake._

_"As you know, werewolves have choices. But they were sent in male and female pairs at the same time to mate" Riley fiddled with his fingers, he was eighteen in human form._

_"oh" I looked down to my plate. I knew what he was asking and I was scared. I loved Riley but I wasn't IN lOVE with him. "Riley, I don't know. its not you seriously its just, Well- I-Im scared" Riley smiled slightly. "what about Lidia?, I thought you really liked her" Riley blushed._

_"I do, I Love her. but it wouldn't be right to not ask the other of my kind" I stood up and walked to his side, Riley stood up too. I embraced him "Riley, I want you to be happy...With Lidia. She LOVES you, and It wouldn't be right for me to come between you both" Riley hugged me back and whispered in my ear "Thank you Sage"._

_later that night once Riley had fallen asleep, I filled my purse with cash, passports, tickets, and other essentials._

_I tiptoed out of Rileys house into the night heading towards the airport, to fly out of england. If I stayed I would put Riley, and Lidia in deep danger. especially if Jagura knew that there was more of my kind. they would be doomed._

**(End of flashBack)**

"Sage?...Sage!, Sage?" I turned around looking like an idiot "huh, what?" Hige was trying to get my attention while I was someplace else. Tsume started laughing. "come on or we wont be able to catch up with the others" Tsume took my hand and pulled me too my feet.

we broke out into a sprint, the wind was in my face. I could smell the ocean. sure enough at the top of the snow bank where the gang was standing, I could see the sparkeling blue water. there was a bridge that went quite a ways out into the ocean.

"Whoo wooo!" we all took off towards the bridge, it had train tracks on it.

an hour later I was getting bored of seeing the same blue color and same boring bridge it seems endless, I'd say were going in circles but thats kinda hard to do going in a straight line on the only bridge to lord only knows where in the middle of the ocean.

(Tsumes POV)

Holy Butt!, how long could a Dang Bridge be?.

I was so sick of Will flirting with Sage, was he doing it to tick me off cause it Sure As Hell Was Working!. maybe he actually liked her. should I make him back off?, maybe she loved him?. but then again she did tell me she picked someone better, after licking me.

I don't know any more Girls Are SOOOO Confusing!. I did like it when SHE was close to me. Toboe the runt liked hanging around me but he was annoying in a good way.

Kiba was a jack butt if I ever saw one, him and his Im-Smarter-Then-Thou additude. Porky was just, Well...PORKY!.

but HER. I'v always drawn myself away from everyone but she makes me feel light, and calm. My fingers ache to stroke her face starting at her cheek and sliding down that perfect skin to her chin. God what in the HELL am I thinking?.

I can see a Island like thingy in the distance. thank God that means Civilization!. Will nipped at Sage's paws, I wanted to rip his muzzel off.

okay yea it did kinda kill my ego knowing that the Chick was big for a female, Aaaannnddd that she could get bigger...tottal ego murder...

were running WHY are we running?. I sigh and pick up my pace. I couldn't help it I think I was falling in love with her, shes beautiful, sweet, funny, totally cool!, shes the whole rocks out a guitar and can kick your butt in a heart beat cause you made her break a nail.

Will brushed up agenst her and said something in her ear...GGGRRRRRR...

Sage barked and fell back keeping pace with me at MY side. "Hey, you okay?" Sage asked me. I nipped her ear "Im fine..." Sage fell silent sighing in...Contentmeant?...

thirty minuets later were on a giant wall outside of a disgusting city. Kiba jumped first landing on one knee and one hand on the ground, jerk.

Porky jumped next landing on his feet. Toboe landed on his butt. I gotta admit Sage has a dark and evil side, she grinned and Pushed Will of the wall. making him stumble as he landed. I failed to notice that she tied his shoelaces together so he fell on his Face. I made sure that I she didn't mess with me Jumping and landing on my feet I started to walk away.

Sage must have landed cause she jumped onto my back making me carry her piggy back style, she giggled like an Idiot.

I sighed and held her thighs so she wouldn't fall off and carried her. she whipped her head around wildly before giving me a peck behind my ear. I hid my blush as best I could.

not too long after we started walking around we ran intoa bunch of wolves sitting around a fire. Sage was on the ground long before we met the wolves. "whats a bunch of young wolves such as yourselves doing out here?" an old wolf possibly the alpha spoke to us.

"were just passing through" Kiba made it sound good.

"where ya headin?" the alpha asked

"To Paridise!" God bless Toboe and his stupid little mind.

the old wolves broke out laughing. "Kiba why are they laughing?" Toboe, such a young pup...

"they obviously don't belive in it" Kiba glared at them. the laughing stopped "just watch yourself" the old wolf was serious.

Sage walked over to Toboe and put her hands on his shoulders motherly like. I din't mind Toboe being close to her he was like her son.

the wolves looked at Sage like she was fresh meat, "Sayyy thats a peerrty Finnee woman ye got thare" one of the wolves said. Will and I both stood in front of Sage protectively I was daring them to try to get close to her. "better keep an eye on your female too, my pack are rather scarse on women" the alpa warned us. I growled and was pulled away by both Sage and Toboe.

we ran into an old man in a grave yard digging a hole. Toboe, Hige, and Will fell backwards in surprise, Sage jumpped closer to me. "What are you doing old man?" "when you get to be my age you can tell when its time to start digging a hole" the old man said. "why does it smell like Lunar Flowers here?" Kiba asked

the old man answered "they used to be everywhere here, untill they were dug away" "what color were they?" Toboe asked "the color of the moon!, what are you pups doing all the way out here?" "were serching for paridise" Kiba said.

the old man led us to an old tunnel "the way to paridise is through there" "You have work to do in the morning old man" Kale the alpha walked up on us "why didn't you serch for it?" Kiba asked "we did but there was a posion gas in the tunel I lost many of my pack. don't cause trouble for my pack"

we all ended up at a broken down building, Kiba and Will wandered off, porky was stuffing himself with food that the alphas mate brought.

I was sick of this crap so I walked off, Sage and Toboe followed me. "Tsume we should go back, the others will wonder where we are!" Toboe was whinning to me. "Don't need em" Sage and Toboe stopped, I turned around four feet from them. "you guys coming or what?".

I deffinetly wasn't leaving Sage behind and apparently she and Toboe were a package deal. so If I wanted to keep Sage with me Toboe had to come too.

the two ran up next to me, Toboe took Sages delicate hand in his. I envyed him, stupid little twerp.

Sage reached over and hooked a finger through my belt loop, at least she had a hold of me, so I wasn't compleatly ticked.

We ended up at a train station, I found a bench for us to sleep on. I let Toboe and Sage lay down on it, Sage faced out one arm under her head to serve as a pellow. Toboe curled up into a ball at the other end. I sat on the ground my back to them.

I felt a hand reach out and scratch behind my ear, it felt realy really Good so I leaned into the touch. I knew it was Sage. her smooth hand stroked and scratched my back, neck, and head. I fell asleep leaning agenst the bench Sages hand stilled on my shoulder, she must have fallen asleep too.

next morning, Porky met us at the train station. "what are you doing here?" I asked porky, "I was told I could find food here". I heard the sound of a whip. all of us ran to the railing and looked down to see wolves pulling sleds of crates. "WHY ARE THEY DOING THAT?" I was ticked "its how we get food, we work for them they feed us" "Its like you Tsume, back in the city" Toboe spoke that ticked me off all the more. "I USED THEM I WAS NEVER USED **BY** THEM!" the old wolf we saw at the grave started to give out.

"he's hurt!" Sage was growling. she looked over into the darkness and saw Will, and Kiba beat up and hurt. they were ticked they ran in wolf form towards the old man. Kale tackled Kiba to the ground.

Will was tackeled by another of Kales pack. Sage snarled and swung off the rail landing and running to the old man dodging the wolves that lunged themselves at her. i froze.

Sage made it to the old man, and held his head on her lap. holding his lifless body close and protectivly. I jumped off and walked over to her, she was rocking back and forth holding the old man "You remind me of my daughter, Cole, shes Kales mate..." and with that the old man died in Sage's arms. Sage set him down gently and ran into my chest snuggeling into me for comfort. I held her close.

"why couldn't you just stay out of trouble?" the old man was burried, and Kale was yelling at the wounded Kiba, Will was using Sage for support. She stood tall supporting him.

Will and Kiba were layed on the ground of the abandond building, with herbs on their chest. Toboe was taking care of them.

Sage sat inbetween them, using her first-aid kits and sewed and patched them up. I wasn't very happy about her hands touching Wills dark skin, let alone Kibas pale stone hard abbs.

I kept from grumbeling.

Will jumped up and put his shirt and coat back on, he wasn't as bad as Kiba. Toboe left to get herbs. I demanded that Porky went and got food. Sage chased after the persistant Will, who said "Im fit as a fiddle" and ran into one of the walls, then took off. Sage chased him to bring hm back.

"ya know we've wasted a hell of alot of time because of you" I said "how did you guys get so beat up any ways?"

Kiba said some crap about his past life. Sage came back dragging Will by his ear and muttering about men. Toboe rushed in "HIGE GOT KIDNAPPED" "why didn't you follow him?" "oh yea I guess I should have done that" Kiba struggled to stand up and put his clothes on.

we ran out to go find Hige. Kiba was getting very far. I picked Kiba up and threw him over my shoulder. we took off again me carring Kiba and Sage carring Will. "TSUME, PUT ME DOWN I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!" such a drama wolf. I put Kiba down. the pack that belonged to Kale laughed at us.

yadda yadda yadda something about screwing someones mother witch witch witch. Hige got taken by hunters...aww crap...

you'll never find paridise, last nights beating didn't sink in...Jerks! "Just cause You couldn't find it doesn't mean We won't, you need to believe in something to find it. And theres no doubt in my mind that we wont find it" I was stern.

we took off with Kale who got beat up by his pack. found Hige on a truck in a cage. got him out ran for a merry little lives got out of dodge.

down the tunnel and out into the wilderness.

(Sages POV)

wow talk about drama.

I put my nose to the air and smelt a warm spring close by. "Im going for a bath, catcha later" Tsume went hunting.

I made it to the spring. I looked at the sparkeling water and sighed in delight. I stripped and stepped in to the incredibly Warm water it felt like a hot bath. there was a small waterfall. I had soap from the Shed on the moutian. I left it on the bank of the water.

I swam enjoying myself under the water. I came up for air my hair dark from the water. I turned to reach for the soap.

It felt great to get rid of the grit and grime that made my hair greasy, I scrubbed for a long time. Finnaly feeling fresh, I stepped out and shook the dripping water from me. I twisted my dark waves into a tight bun, and got dressed.

When I got back to camp i saw that the boys had made a warm fire and a bunch of deer meat was cooking on it, I moaned from the wonderful smells and sat down inbetween Tsume and Kiba.

"Tsume?" I asked picking off a hot piece of juicy meat from the spit above the fire, Tsume looked over at me waiting for me to contenue, so I did "Did you mean what you said back there, about finding paradise I mean?" everyone that was lost in conversation stopped having heard what I just asked, and they waited to hear his response.

Tsume only said one word before contenuing to eat, he said "Yes"

* * *

**_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut, my weekness is that I care too much. and my scars remind me that the past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel._**

I'm a werewolf, Im a eighteen year old. I was on the moutian with my family, we were skiing that day. that when they must have seen me, smelt me. somehow they knew.

anyways, it was a great day. we were on our way home when mom told me to bring home some chocolates for desert.

**_I'm drunk and I'm feelin down, and I just wanna be alone. Im ticked cause ya came around, why don't you just go home?. Cause I channeled all your pain, And I can't Help you fix yourself, Your making me insain. All I can Say Is..._**

as soon as I left the store a tall man with purple hair stood in my way "Hello, Little girl" I reconized him as a noble, so to be polite I smiled "Hello, Can I help you with something?" a tall lady with beautiful blonde hair stepped out from the shadows.

"why yes, as a matter of fact. you can help us" the lady, who was also a noble, laughed. "Oh?, what can I help you with?" the man looked at the woman and smiled in a way that I should have taken as a warning.

"you can come with us, you have no Idea what you are. do you child?" I was confused "Um, I don't think that would be a good Idea. I'm sorry but I need to get home now" I left with my treats.

"Darcia!, thats no way to convince a cild as advanced as she!" the lady walked quickly to me, and turned me around to face her "Hello, what's your name sweetie?" the lady knelt down and cocked her head in a 'i'm cute' way. "um, I'm Sage" the lady looked me up and down with her purple eyes.

"Well then, Sage, I need the help of a very smart little girl. and your the smartest I can find" I cocked an eyebrow "You see, there a few things about yourself that you don't know. and I want to help you understand, do you think that you could take a short time away from your family to learn?" I looked at the big hill where my family was on the otherside.

"Really miss I don't think that would be best. now please excuse me, I don't want my mom to become worried" I turned and ran to the hill, with a speed that was inhuman.

**_I tear My heart open I sew my self shut. My weekness is that I care too much, And our scars remind us that the past is real, I tear my heart open Just To Feel._**

I walked into my home and hugged my mom, kissing my dad on the top of his head I held my niece she nuzzeled her head into the nap of my neck.

four hours later, we were all tucked in bed. mom came in with her music box, I loved to listen to the song before I fell asleep.

its dark the air is thick and dense *Crash* footsteps, shouting, screaming, lights. it was happening so fast.

**_I tried to help you once agenst my own advice, I saw you going down but you never realized that your drowning in the water so I offered you my hand, compassions in my nature tonight is our last stand_**

we were all drug out to our front yard, Darcia and the lady that I met eariler that day came out standing in front of us as we were on our knees. my niece was crying, and my mom was trying to calm down my dad.

"Sage, you made a mistake when you refused to go with us. you naughty little girl" the lady and her sickly sweet voice said.

"what do you want from me?" I cried out

"thats the thing sweetie, We want YOU" My mom looked at me with disbelief.

"Why?, Why me?" I was whimpering.

"child, we want you because of What you ARE" Darcia was getting impatiant

"Honey I will give you a choice, join me and I won't hurt your family. stay here and you'll lose everything" that voice I had the sudden urge to rip her throat out like a rabid bear, for threatining the lives of my loved ones.

"Alright, I'll go with you" I hung my head in shame of my own words. My mom started to cry.

"Mom, Its okay, I'll be alright" I half smiled at her and stood up walking to Darcia's side. soldiers were on either side of me.

**_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. my weekness is that I care too much. and our scars remind us that the past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel_**

the lady laughed one of delight, posion, venom, evil, and a child like bell. I wanted to end her pretty little life. I watched in horror as thy set my house on fire, I saw a glow over the hill meaning the town was on fire as well

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and struggled agenst the guards that held me tight. the moon was full, and I felt strength fill me as I was in the moon's light. I gasped as they ripped my niece away from my sister's arms her husband tried to ran at them to retrive their child. but they shoved a sword through his chest.

the blood shed was only begining. I could only struggle as they abbused and tourtured my family. the lady only laughed in pure pleasure as the massacars took place. Darcia looked pained and then turned and left into the darkness.

I screamed when they stabbed my dad over and over again, my sister layed on the ground dead next to her husband. my mom could do nothing. I threw the guards off of me running at her i was knocked to the ground

"RUN, SAGE, RUUUNNN" My mom cried out as her throat was slit. I was pbutting out out from the blow I recieved. the babys crys went silent. the back night was covered by the blood and fire.

I couldn't do anything. "I'm sorry m-mom" I whispered as I blacked out.

**_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down, you should've never came around. why don't you just go home?, cause your drowning in the water and I tried to grab your hand, I left my heart open. but you didn't UNDERSTANDDD (but you didn't Understandd) GO FIX YOUR SELF!_**

I woke up in a cage, in a room that was dimly lit, dog like creatures were in cages all over the room. I looked at the one next to me, the pretty dog turned into a human girl. that creeped me out. we got to talking and I started to like my neighbor.

the witch lady walked into the room, and came to my cage telling me to alk with her. she led me down a hallway with pictures. the witch was talking as if she were the nicest lady ever. "oh how rude of me, My name is Lady Jagura" I would have believed Cruela De`vile, or Satan. to 'Jagura'.

so she took me to this room with a giant gold fish bowl of somesort. Jargura sat down in one of the chairs at a little table. once again she asks me if I want to join her pathetic little clan. after what she did? HELL NO!. I saw Darcia come from the shadows.

he called me a foolish child. as I was led by guards to God only knows where, a little boy about my age runs to Jagura "Mommy!" mommy?, the witch has a son?.

I was led to a dungon of sorts with a creepy dude that looked at me like I was meat.

I was rapped, beaten, rapped, hardly fed, beaten some more. I was growing numb from the pain. then one day I felt it, I knew and I don't know how. but I felt as If I were going to bare a gift.

they left me alone for a long while which scared me, maybe they finally gave up?. I was about four months pregnant, I was growing a pooch. the food I was given was more malnurishing.

and the IT happened. they led me into a room, tied me up to a wall. and used me as if I were a pinyata.

I knew it this was how they would beak me, destroy a child who hasn't seen life. I cried forever, whaling. never letting a tear escape though. the jerks murdered my family destroyed my home and now they killed my baby.

Jagura sent for me. My arms snaked around my mid section. I looked horrible, clothes torn, greasy, I needed a bath.

"I think your ready now, arnt you sweetie?" I wanted to growl. "Yes mi Lady" Mi witchy lady grinned a sick smile "Goooodddd, take her to training. After you see to it that she washed up, fresh clothes, pampered, well fed, and given a wonderful bedroom."

I was led off.

**_I can't help you fix yourself, but atleast I can say I tried, Im sorry but I gotta move on with my own life. I can't help you fix yourself, but atleast I can say I tried, Im sorry but I gotta move ON WITH MY OWN LIFE!_**

I was training everyday for five months. i learned that I could shift into a creature. I visited Sasha the pretty wolf I met when I was caged, she told me that she knew of a male werewolf living in england.

I was serving as Jargura's pet Hell Hound, going on missions, killing wolve's when I met them. leading the army to packs, that trusted me.

I was disqusted with myself. I threw my mirror out the window. i was well cared for, and I never saw the boy with green eyes.

"stop him!, hes getting away!" *Pant Pant, tic tic tic tic tic tic* footsteps were heard getting closer to my room. I looked up from the book Jagura lended to me.

I listened as the soldiers ran after who ever it was. I peared out my window watching as a tall boyish figur escaped outside of the city. My door was always locked so I couldn't have helped.

I was inspired, seeking freedom. I threw the book at the window, shattering its glass.

jumping from the ten story room I was in, I grabbed branches, backflipped of the building simple Parkour, that my trainers taought me. I followed in the footsteps of the stranger. I heard a whimper coming from the bush I was next to.

out stepped Sasha in her wolf form "he set us free, come on before they catch us!" Sasha and I ran to the wall. i helped her climb over the wall, escaping the city. we ran towards the east. "To England!" so thats where we were going?.

It wasn't long before I pickpocketed some poor stranger, and bought Sasha and I passports to england.

**_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut, my weekness is that i care too much and our scars remind us that the past is real_**

I met Riley, We became fast friend. he was in love with another girl. he didn't judge me for my past, he was kind. Sasha took seperate roads, wanting to visit Japan. I knew that Jagura was serching for me. I couldn't put Riley and his love in danger.

I left.

I stayed in Freeze city New York. met the boys and now Im with them. I often wondered about Will, I didn't really believe him about how his parents died.

Tsume was close to me, even though he didn't really know me. Toboe was too sweet, I saw him as a son. Kiba was like a brother, Hige was close to me too, And Will always stayed close to me.

who knows where were to go next all I know is that I tear my heart open, Just to feel

**_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut, my weekness is that i care too much and our scars remind us that the past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel_**

**

* * *

**

I woke up, snap it! It was just a dream, I dreamed I was living in a world where nobles didn't exist and we were in paradise I rolled over, there was a warm body. I peaked my eye lids open and found that i was compleatly smushed, Will, was who I rolled over into. Tsume was on my backside, His arms were wrapped around my waist. Kiba was infront of me, and Hige curled up at the foot of the pile. Toboe was on the other side of Tsume.

I got up carefully so not to disturb anyone, I quietly walked until I found a clearing in the woods. this was perfectly set up.

there was five trees not far from eachother, a river next to one of the trees. a dead tree that was incredibly thin layed acrossed the river. ther were all sorts of rocks and boulders everywhere.

_Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity_  
_To seize everything you ever wanted - one moment_  
_Would you capture it? Or just let it slip?_  
_Yo_

I put my earbuds in ad turned on my Ipod, how its STILL working is an amazement. it was playing Lose yourself.

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_  
_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_  
_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready_  
_To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting_  
_What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud_  
_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_  
_He's chokin, how? Everybody's jokin now_  
_The clock's run out, time's up over, plow!_  
_Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity_  
_Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked_  
_He's so mad, but he won't give up that_  
_Easy, no_  
_He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes_  
_It don't matter, he's dope_  
_He knows that, but he's broke_  
_He's so stagnant that he knows_  
_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_  
_Back to the lab again yo_  
_This whole rap shit_  
_He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

I took off my coat, I began practicing my fighting technics. moving to the rythem of the song, punch, punch, kick, spin. turn. kick!, backflip. split. roll forward onto my shoulderand land on my feet. punch. slash, kick, jump back onto my hands and use my legs to kick. spin, fall, punch.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
_You own it, you better never let it go_  
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

Run!, I take off towards a tree and run up the trunk grabbing a branch and climb quickly, jump from the top duck and roll, backflip, run. up the other tree and backflip off of it. punching the tree till my fist bleed.

_The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping_  
_This world is mine for the taking_  
_Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order_  
_A normal life is borin, but super stardom's close to post mortem_  
_It only grows harder, only grows hotter_  
_He blows us all over these hoes is all on him_  
_Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter_  
_Lonely roads, God only knows_  
_He's grown farther from home, he's no father_  
_He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_  
_But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water_  
_His hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product_  
_They moved on to the next schmo who flows_  
_He nose dove and sold nada_  
_So the soap opera is told and unfolds_  
_I suppose it's old partna', but the beat goes on_  
_Da da dum da dum da da_

jump onto my hand and do handstand pushups, "sixty seven, sixty eight, sixty nine, *grunt* seventy" I fall into a sweaty heep. grunting I push myself off the ground and run to the log hanging over the river, I handstand walk accross the log, and come back to the middle.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
_You own it, you better never let it go_  
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

I position myself so that I have my legs holding me up as I do sit ups on the log my hair missing the water by mear hairs. I rock forward and climb off the log.

_No more games, I'ma change what you call rage_  
_Tear this mothafuckin roof off like two dogs caged_  
_I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed_  
_I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage_  
_But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next cypher_  
_Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper_  
_All the pain inside amplified by the fact_  
_That I can't get by with my 9 to 5_  
_And I can't provide the right type of life for my family_  
_Cuz man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers_  
_And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life_  
_And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder_  
_Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus_  
_Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna_  
_Baby mama drama's screamin' on and_  
_Too much for me to wanna_  
_Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's_  
_Gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail_  
_I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot_  
_Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not_  
_Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go_  
_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot_  
_So here I go, it's my shot._  
_Feet fail me not, this maybe the only opportunity that I got_

back to fighting imaginary bad guys.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
_You own it, you better never let it go_  
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

_You can do anything you set your mind to, man_

"Your pretty good" I turn quickly to see Tsume leaned agenst one of the trees arms crossed, his Beautiful eyes taunted me.

*clears throat* "can I help you?" Tsume pushes off the tree and walks up to me, he stops right in front of me.

"how are you in wolf form?" of course he would skip my question, Typical Tsume.

"pardon?" "I said how is your fighting skills in wolf form?" I slowly answered "enough to kill..."

Tsume grinned and lounged at me turning wolf, He knocked me to the ground, I used my back legs to kick him over me. Tsume flew over me and landed on his feet. I rolled over and stood in time to be knocked over by Tsume. "Oof" I rolled twice, Tsume ran at me to attack. something snapped in me from long ago I fazed into wolf form.

I growled and lunged at him, landing on him. putting his throat inbetween my jaws. I gasped cause I knew what just happened. I stepped back a few yards and sat down, pure fear written in my features.

Tsume stood up and looked me with a curious expression. "Are you alright?" Tsume approached me carefully, I backed away even more whimpering with every step.

"I shouldn't be here, I don't belong. I should leave, I'm a danger to all of you" I couldn't look at Tsume I whispered.

Tsume still came till I was pressed agenst the tree whimpering. I turned human, I was curled up my knees pulled up to my chest. I was about to cry, Tsume turned human too. Tsume kneeled next to me and pulled me into his chest, I was afraid to be close to him after I had thoughts of murder not five minuets ago.

"Sage, what happened to you? your not telling me everything, and I want you to tell me so I can understand" Tsume gently rocked me back and forth.

"Tsume you shouldn't be this close to me, I'v hurt people. Innocent People!" I stood up pushing Tsume away from me.

Tsume stood up and was standing behind me. "Why?, tell me. I want to know" I whispered "you don't know what your asking" Tsume grabbed my shoulders "And I wont untill you tell me, I don't care how bad it sounds I want you to open up to me"

"Fine, but you asked for it" I turned to him

"I worked for Jagura, she lied to me telling me that she'd spare my family If I went willingly. she killed them anyways, I was rapped, beaten, starved and abbused untill. Jagura thought I was ready, then she trained me for a year and made me her 'Pet'. I was to kill wolves as I saw them, my friend Sasha and I escaped and flew to england, thats when I met Riley. I left before Jagura could track me down"

Tsume looked stuned.

"I'V KILLED PEOPLE TSUME, DON'T YOU GET IT?. I'V MURDERED YOUR KIND UNMERCIVLY!"

I turned and fell to the ground ready for hatred. instead Tsume picked me up and set me on my feet. "I undertand, and you didn't do it willingly. for that I don't judge you" I looked up at him in pure awe

*sigh* I tackled Tsume to the ground, in wolf form. ready for more play fight.

Tsume laughed and turned wolf, we played for a while. I was getting tired.

as I thought we were done I started walking up the hill to start back to the group, suddenly Tsume ran up behind me and turned me around till I faced him, with a devilish grin he leaned in and kissed me. It was soft but very sweet, I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. After we parted I began breathing deeply to catch my breath

Tsume nudged me "Come-on" and started up the hill

I ran to him "its YOUR turn to tell me your past now" I took his arm and walked with him I was happy.

**Review Or I'll eat you**


	7. Crazy Doesn't Cut It

**Still uplaoding long chapters, and listening to 'Play that funkey music By Wild Cherry' so AWESOME!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned it they wouldn't have died, but since Im unleashed Im gonna shake it up to my own taste don't like then don't read Hatiers! I DO NOT OWN IT SO YOU CANNOT SUE **

(Toboes POV)

ok so I have no clue why Hige, Will and Kiba keep smiling everytime Tsume and Sage go missing...but Im pretty sure it has to do with that whole "I'll understand when Im older" thing.

I like Sage she sorta adopted me, And Tsumes like my older brother/Dadish figure.

Will is cool!, he's teaching me how to hunt!.

Hige, I don't mind him, he teases me and picks on me. But Im Old Enough To Know He's Playing!

Kiba, sorta intemidates me. He seems so focoused on finding the flower madien, and Paradise.

I woke up this morning and Sage, and Tsume were gone. I asked Will, and Hige where they went and they just giggled like school girls that just got the latest gossip...So I asked Kiba, ya know what He told me "You'll understand when your older, Toboe, don't worry about it" seesh you'd think that for once I'd get a straight answer.

I go off to practice my pouncing on a deffencless grasshopper, and play close by.

Will, and Hige went off to go hunting. Kiba I guess you could say is 'Babysitting Me' yyuucckkkk!

"Chirp!" ? hahaha theres a cricket!, I get low and creep up as close as I can to the bug. I tighten my hindlegs preparing to leap. I make sure im quiet..."Chirp"...*pounce!* "CHIRP!" the bug is pathetic agenst my paws, squerming and trying despreatly to get away.

I look up and see Tsume and Sage walk down the hill apposing the one I sit on. I let the bug go to the freedom it seeks and I race down to greet Sage, and Tsume.

"Your back!" I yell and tackle Sage to the ground. "hahahahHa, Toboe, its good to see you too!" Tsume lighly picks me up and places me to the side and helps Sage up. the way Tsume looks at Sage is MUCH different then how he looks at the rest of the pack. must be one of those 'I'll understand when Im older' gags.

(Wills POV)

HAHAHAHAHA the first time I saw Sage, I could tell. she just has the perfect additude to keep Tsume on his toes!. I said hello to Sage and I could see in Tsume's features that He DIDNT LIKE THAT AT ALLL!.

So, I couldn't resist flirting here and there...my God the glares I would get from Tsume, made me have to go off and laugh.

I remember when I met up with them the second time, oh boy Tsume was TICKED!. and then I put my arm over her that night. ohhh I thought for sure Tsume was gonna tear me to shreads!

don't get me wrong, I love Sage, but like a sister ya know?.

...that girl has been through more then anyone could ever expect, I would expect it if she suddenly lost her mind and just killed everyting in sight.

Tsume kinda helps to keep her calm, their good for each other. she keeps Tsume from being a raging butt hole, and He keeps her holding on to sanity.

I have a feeling that Sage's not giving us the whole story, she sees Toboe smiles and then I can see for a fraction of a milisecond a memory that causes her sever pain. I don't want to make her tell us, I'm proud of her for telling us about her home and family.

and the thing is...I know...I know almost all of it, well not really. I know where she was when it was happening.

I don't have the courage she does to talk about pasts. Tsume, as brave as he is. won't tell us what gave him that scar.

Toboe, is pretty cute. he absolutly adores Sage, and Tsume.

Kiba, and Hige are cool too.

...I can't tell just yet, I wont. timings not right...

(Kibas POV)

'Kiba...KIBA!...I need you!...hurry Kiba'

everyday, theres a voice that calls to me. its Cheza's...I think...

I need to get to Paradise, despreatly.

When I first met Tsume, I thought he was as pathetic as the town he lived in.

Hige, he's- as childish as it sounds -basically my best friend.

Will, joined us not to long ago. I have a feeling that I shouldn't fully trust him, I wont push him away. its not like were a 'Pack' who am I to tell everyone what to do.

Toboe, is the kid of our group. he sticks close to Sage, and Tsume's side.

Sage,...she's different THATS for sure, a Wearwolf. I thought they were myths...however, Wolves were suppossed to be myths too.

I saw her cry, I can tell she doesn't cry often. I don't think the others saw it, but the Tear was the exact color of blood. Sage, isn't exactly the type of person to underestemate.

she runs faster then I do, which is an amazement. shes large for a female, but she IS a Wearwolf.

her eyes are always changing colors, when shes in wolf form shes breathtakingly beautiful, her thick black coat with a warm chocolate colored brown patches everywhere.

her eyes are like round color charts each color melts into the next like endless rainbows. I can see why Tsume loves her.

(Tsumes Pov)

we walked over the hill, Toboe was playing. Kiba was keeping watch, the other two dingbats must be hunting.

I kissed Sage, It Was Amazing, It wasn't much just a sweet lil kiss but it was amazing. I feel like Rudolf when he says "Cute, she said Im Cute!" if I could I would be flying too.

so anyways, Toboe, tackled, Sage, and knocked her to the ground. I picked the runt up and set him to the side and then picked my Sage up...Did I just say that? 'My Sage'?...It sounds so right

I can't help but to be disgustingly sweet to her.

Today when I woke up Sage was gone, I followed her scent. I found her working out down by a river, she looked so graceful, swift, and deadly.

moving in time to each beat of what ever song she was listening to.

I walked down and leaned next to a tree, and surprised her. after a few minuets we were play fighting, I went to pounce on her and I could tell something within her snapped. she attacked me pushing me over and clamping down on my throat, suddenly she let go and leaped away from me as if I burnt her.

I walked to her and she just backed away from me like I was hell its self.

she told me that she was dangerous, I'm sure she hurting. her past is worse then mine I'm sure. she only opened up a crack but it was enough to sound like the worst life ever. and I know theres more.

"oh there you two are, we got a deer!" Hige and Will came around the corner draging a deer with them.

My thoughts came to a halt as I shot back to earth.

"Kiba what now?" everyone looked to Kiba waiting for our next move, weather he knew it/ liked it or not he was our 'fearless leader'.

"now we finish eating, and keep going" i was okay with that...as tired and sore as I was.

we finished eating and were walking in the woods.

suddenly out of freaking no where this snap airship appears and starts firing and crap like that. Darn nobles!.

everyone freaks out, Sage is ready to bolt or kill something.

Kiba is fascinated with this little sparkely dot in the sky...window licker!, screw Paradise Im positive were serching for an Insain asylum or the short bus!

next thing I know were running!, oh yippi Craping skippy thats Exactally what I want to do!

snap the white furred butt hole jerk to hell!, now we have to climb a snaping MOUTIAN to go find the shiny thingy! Flower maden he says!

"Kiba!, I have this fluttery feeling in my chest Is that what you meant?" Toboe called out to Kiba. Sage gave us a head start and shes STILL ahead of us...good thing I love her...did I just say 'Love'?

oh How did I know that there would be more woods! i could just skip around and make dasiy chains from how Thrilled I was...NNOOTTT!

(Sages POV)

I wonder why Tsumes in a bad mood, were finally going to see the Flower maden, shes going to lead us to Paradise!

we reach the top of the moutian,

we reaching an opening from the woods, theres a medow...its beautiful, our attention falls onto a girl, sitting on a rock her toes in the water.

Kiba is disconected from earth, hes totally focoused on the girl. Hige looks all fluttery, Toboe is blushing. Will is blushing too. Tsume stands by me.

Kiba walks to the girl, she turned her head. her eyes were straberry red, and what would have been white was a soft pink color.

this must be the girl Kiba was despreat to find, shes adorable with her pink bob styled hair.

Kiba reaches the girl and changes into his true form, a white wolf.

the girl Cheza gets down on her knees and holds Kiba close to her "This one has finally found you" so she knew Kiba was coming?

later Kiba is holding hands with Cheza, shes sweet. she smells nice, and she loves all of us Even Me.

"This One knows your not a wolf, But does not mind" she rubbed her small childish hand under my chin.

I liked her.

* * *

walking...were walking...still walking...yup...

ok so where was I from last time?...ah yes!, I liked Cheza. well we were walking along when it was growing dark, my eyes can cut right through the darkness and see everything perfectly. Will and Toboe stumble here and there, Hige ran into a tree, and Cheza has Kiba's hand...their so cute together!

suddenly Cheza starts singing Toboe hit the ground like a rock, Kiba was sliding down a tree in total confusion, Hige was crashed down agenst a rock, Will landed in a bush. Tsume was falling, he grabbed my hand "Toboe!, comeon kid dont fall asleep on me!" Toboe giggled "Too late"

"Sage?" I slid down to the ground with Tsume, his head fell into my lap "Dont...Leave me..." I stroked his grey wolf head "It's ok, Im not going anywhere" Cheza was petting the sleeping Kiba "This one can tell that you love Tsume" I Blushed "I think I do" "Sage?...do you think Kiba will love This one as much as Tsume does you?" Cheza kept her eyes on Kiba.

"I think he already does cheza, he never stopped searching for you. But Im not entirely certian about Tsume 'Loving Me'" Cheza smiled showing me her pearly whites. I fazed and curled up with Tsume, his paws were twitching in his sleep. I giggled quietly and licked his eye lid. soon I fell asleep

(10 hours later)

"Tsume...Tsume!" "mfh...I wan fife mor mennets" sigh...it was pointless trying to wake Tsume up. "Sage, you coming or what?" Hige called after me "coming!" I ran out to meet the boys, Tsume, Kiba and Cheza were left behind at the clearing.

"ok, Toboe you go get...something...Will you go get herbs. Sage, get what you need. Im going for food!" we split up.

I was jumping a roof, when my foot slipped and caused me to fall. "Ahhhh!" I screamed, but I fell into a tree, reaching out despreat to find a hold or a branch or Something. I grabbed a branch but it broke and caused me to keep falling. I broke free of the branches and landed on the hard concret ground. lights out...

(Tsume's POV)

*yawn* I opened my blury eyes...What the hell is in front of me?. it focoused slightly, "AHH!" I jumped back my butt hit a tree trunk. I blinked a few times and saw what startled me...It was Cheza, she was right in my face...Grrrrr.

"Dont Ever Do That Again!" Kiba jumped in between Me and Cheza "Don't worry Oh fearless leader...Im not gonna hurt your precious flower" I looked around "Where is Sage?" now that I wasn't a threat Kiba was calm "She went into town with everyone else"

I relaxed a little, something in my gut told me that something was wrong.

an hour later Toboe, Will and Hige returned. I stood up "Wheres Sage?" Toboe piped up "We thought she might have beat us here" Kiba had to tackle me to the ground to keep from killing the runt. Hige gave Cheza some pink boots, and Toboe tried to give a furry coat thing to Cheza but she didn't like it.

I was trying hard to go find her "Relax, Im sure she's just shopping and lost track of time" Will said

*Snarl!* Cheza came up beside me and touched my arm I felt calmed a little. I stormed off to the other side of the tree and curled into myself hoping to wake up and find it all just a bad dream.

some old lady come, she was like Cheza, soldiers were chasing us so the old bat took us to her hide out "Dangit!, where is she!" I was by the window ranting. "Calm your self Grey wolf, Im sure your little-Girlfriend is going to be fine" who the hell did that old bat think she was! I saw some human walking by the tree with somesort of searching device. With Kiba's orders we surrounded the lady scareing the crap out her.

"Don't cross me again!" I hissed and took off after Kiba who had Cheza. Toboe, and Hige followed me. Will winked at Cher the lady, such a flirt. and then followed us.

(Sages POV)

I was in a state where I was basically in a coma. I could feel pain all through my body, couldn't move couldnt call out for help.

"Ahh, Sage, how do you get in so much trouble" 'oh crap!, I know that voice, Please no anything except THAT voice!'

I could feel myself bing picked up 'Holy MUTHERCRAPINGSONOFAWITCHIN HELL!, OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T MOVE ME LET ALONE TOUCH ME!' my body was on fire, I knew most of my body was broken, I could smell blood. my Blood.

"I wonder if you'v found any worthy male to be with?" Darcia was taking me to his air ship, I could tell Because I could hear that annoying ship sound that gave me headaches

next thing I know is some needle was shoved into my thigh, and I was knocked out.

when I woke, there was a fresh linin scent, I slowly opened my eyes and saw, white sheets were pulled around me, I slowly and carefully mooved my body...No pain...I looked around the room. I was deffenitly on Darcia's ship. I stood up. my clothes were replaced, I was in a flowing white dress "What the Crap is this crap?" i muttered.

I walked out the oped door. what ever was to happen next Im sure I wouldn't like...'Tsume...please find me'

* * *

not good...this deffinetly Wasn't good!. I wandered the halls, till a voice got my attention "You know, I never expected to find you clutzy" I turned around and got into a attack position "Oh, Did I startle you?" It was him, Darcia, I would know that voice anywhere.

"Why did you take me?" I kept my yellow eyes on him. he smiled "Why wouldn't I?, your as important as the flower madian herself" "Yea except you want to use me for opening war rather then Paradise" I said sarcastically.

"Ha Ha Ha, Come I'v prepared food for us" I followed Darcia, to a dining area. there was hot food ready "Wow I didn't know you were so despret for a date that you'd have to kidnap someone" "I wouldn't have such a sharp tounge if I were you" He said as he sat down, I was seated as well.

I rolled my eyes, "so wheres that Witch Jagura?" I asked putting some of my steak into my mouth. "Shes at her keep, after you ran away Jagura and I dropped our joined forces" "Wow, so she got the Big house, the people, the dignity, and the science equipmeant and the tourture room. but you got the airship..." it was sorta realted to divorce court.

He smiled slighly "I also got her sister..." ? "Sister?" "yes she had a twin sister named Harmona, she was perfect, sweet, loving." the way he was describing her I could tell he loved her more then life ever could. "So where is your fair maidan?" his face dropped "...she has Paradise sickness..." I looked down "Oh" was all I said as I swolloed the piece of meat that somehow felt hard to swallow.

"I don't get it. if Jagura wanted me so she could make a nobles paradise, and take over the world. and you want Cheza to open the real Paradise. then Why do YOU have ME?" "Jagura's troops were about to spot you, if they did then Jagura would have had you. I don't think you would have liked going back to the keep now would you?" I thought it over "Actually...no I wouldn't have" I smiled.

"you know Darcia, if it wern't for the fact that you helped kill my family, and I was mentally harmed for life and the fact that I hated your guts. and the fact that you took kidnapped me. I think I might actually have liked you"

he laughed "Well I didn't want to kill your family, that was all Jagura. and again I saved your butt not Kidnaped you" I laughed "So I guess we can agree that Jagura is a cold heartless witch" "Yes I believe we can"

(Tsumes POV)

We made it to the old ruins, and we were trying to escape the soilders that decided to Shoot at us. "Kiba were trapped!" Will shouted to Kiba "This way!" Cheza called out in her child voice I either just noticed that there was a hole in the wall or she did something.

I followed them into the tunnel, I didn't like this Sage was gone!. Gone! my Sage, the one who made my heart beat fast and slow at the same time, the one who prooved me wrong when it came to women. and I thought I was a thief!, she got away clean with my Heart. I never believed I had one till she took mine.

I wanted to find her, I needed too. I missed her and its only been 15 hours. not even a Whole day.

Toboe, and Will were dragging me around I could hardly focous when it came to killing the stupid humans. 'Sage, Please be alright' we escaped the humans and made it to the small town. I looked every which way looking for Sage. I couldn't even smell her!.

"Kiba?, can this one stay with you?" "You have to Cheza" "Toboe?" "appsolutly!" "Hige?" "hehe the more the merrier I say" "Tsume?" I looked towards her.

I was so ticked over losing Sage that I answered harshly "Just don't get in the way" "Will?" "hey why not!"

we all started walking, we spotted that blonde lady Cher, Kiba put a pink cape on Cheza. and walked right past her, what A dense lady.

Cheza wanted to go back to the dying old bat flower lady. we left, it took the whole pack to drag me away from the town, I din't want to leave what if Sage was still here?

next thing I knew I was knocked out...when I woke up we resting under the stars in a desert. "What?, where the hell am I?" "uh oh guys hes up again!" *wham!* lights out...again...

wake up were in another town, and its a full moon tonight. "I feel tough already!" Toboe was bouncing around like the pup he was. Will and HIge were beating up on him. I felt strong and energetic, but sad. while the pack and Cheza was getting lunch waiting for the moon I wandered off into an alley.

I slid down the wall and for the first time in my life, I cried. for all I knew Sage was dead. I didn't want to think that, but it came into one of the many thoughts I had.

"Oh Sage, where are you?" I stood up and went back to the group, Cheza placed her hand on my chest, I felt tingly "I'm afraid your healing powers cant help a broken heart Cheza"

(Sages POV)

we were right over a town, I felt sad "So whos the lucky male?" "Huh?" "You miss someone don't you?" I saw the sun setting, I could see the moon coming out, it was full. "Yeah, a wolf named Tsume"

we were low to the ground, and I could feel deep in my heart that I needed to leave. I listened to my heart.

"Your about to jump out of my ship...arnt you..." I laughed and walked over to the door pressing a button and opening the door, the wind felt great. "you know, I only wish that Wearwolves had wings...I wish I could stay but theres this guy you see hahaha " I gave a two finger salute and jumped.

I felt the wind all around me, my white dress flew up likea snaping maralin minroe thing, "Crap" I landed on my bare feet, rolled, crashed, tripped and rolled some more. Dangit if I knew I was falling onto a hill I would have waited. I flipped and rolled down the hill. 'ok so not gracefully I have landed'

I stood up and fixed my tangled curls, my now dirty dress. and my composer. I took one step when I heard a roar. I turned and saw a Big freaking Bear. "Oh Man!" I took off running the big bear chaseing me. something in that steak Darcia gave me, made me not run so fast. "Darn you Darcia to hell and Back again!" "AAAAHhhhhhhhhhhh!" "Rrruuuuhhhhhhh!" the bear was grunting and chasing me in my human speed.

ten minuets I heard loud explosions, the bear gave up on me. what in the hell was Darcia shooting at now!

I ran into town, god was I tired. I walked into an alley, there was a black she-dog laying there. wounded.

I ran to her, she growled at me pathetically, "Easy, I'm here to help you" "Now why in the hell would a wolf like you want to help me?" "Well Im not exactly wolf, Im a wearwolf" She couldn't move so I took the opertunity to lick her wounds. my venomous saliva was healing her quickly.

"you have wolf in you, I can smell it on you" She stood up "Thanks I think...you really think I do?" "Of course try fazing." she did she was beautiful, her raven black hair, and azure blue eyes. she had black boots and a red scarf. her trench coat was short she was like a model. I was a little jealous of how georgous she was.

"Come on lets go find somewhere to sleep" we took off into the night "Hey, My names Sage by the way" "Nice to meet you, Im Blue" wait you mean your the one who was helping that old man chase us?" Blue looked down "Yea, Im not proud of it though. It's not like I knew what I was doing" "No its ok, I didn't mind at all" we both laughed.

14 hours later.

"come on honey you said you wanted work" Blue and I were backed into some crates "I told you this was a bad Idea!" I said. "were not going to please some drunken men!" Blue called out as I dragged her past the men, we ran for our lives.

I turned a corner into a barn, following Blue. I looked around and saw a pipe laying on the ground.

I had My ipod in and It was playing, Cant Stop by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

they came in taunting us, I hardly noticed I had a crowed. I pushed off my jackt "whew oh yea baby strip for us!" one of the buttholes called out to me. I punched the first one as the song got going.

I beat the crap out of that jerk. I ducked the punch from the second I was out for blood, I was angry I wanted to kill Something. I cartwheeled over to the pipe picked it up and hit the third guy in the ribs, the one who looked like a drug dealer, ran at me. I dodged him and tripped him.

I backflipped and ran at him disorenting him. I hit him tin the throat. basically I looked like that phyco messager from 'Wally' I bit the next guys wrist crushing an artiery and killing him.

I kicked the second guy in the throat like chuck norris. and jumped off the second guy dodging the knife that the first guy had and swung down kicking him. I didn't notcie that my crowd was helping me, I didn't see them untill I stood up from my pose one leg far out the secnd bending my hands on the ground.

a guy grabbed my hand and ran out with me I garbbed my jacket. when We stopped I looked at who was holding my wrist. I tackled him "TSUME!" I kissed him on the cheek, so happy to be with him.

**

* * *

**

_Some say the world will end in Fire_

_Some say in Ice_

_From what I'v tasted of Desire, I hold with those who favor Fire _

_But if it had to perish twice_

_I think I know enough of hate to say that the destruction of Ice is also great, and would suffice..._

* * *

(Tsumes POV)

Great, Just Great. I have No Idea where Sage is, and we get attacked. all around BAD week.

We saw the blazing trail of moon flowers, and started running on the trail. My heart sank deeper in my stomach with every movemeant I made that day.

out of NOWHERE this air ship appears and Darcia starts shooting at us!...well Isn't this ducky...

were running, dodging, Flying!. landing, grunting, getting back up to do it again. Toboe and Hige got knocked unconscience. Will, got hit by three times at one time. He flew through the air like a rag doll. I got hit in the side with those unexplainable-multi-angle-shooty-lazer-dealys. I felt a WoNdErFuL PAIN in my snaping back, and landed on the ground getting the wind knocked out of me.

Kiba kept fighting, I have No idea where he gets all that Stamina...

and then of course Kiba was also knocked to the ground in unbearable pain, Cheza began crying for Darcia to stop. in turn Cheza came to each of us in turn. Cheza petted my shoulder, as much as I distrusted her, she took care of me in every way she could "Tsume, This one knows you miss Sage. Don't fret, She will return. She loves you too much to stay away" I blacked out, If Cheza said anything else I didn't catch it.

We got up and limped, crawled, dragged our way into an old run down barn at the edge of the city. I layed down, All i wanted was to rest my head on Sage's warm lap. she would stroke my head, and scratch my ears. 'Baby, i miss you. I promise to ease up on Will, and Hige. I wont be such an butt to Kiba, I'll even hug the runt...If you'll just come back to me'

I wasn't listening till I finished my thoughts Hige said something. "Hige!, remember that Kiba got hurt worse then all of us" Will looked around "Come on guys!, so Cheza got taken. Were WOLVES for goats sake!, we can get her back" I could tell the question was directed for Kiba more then us.

"Its not that...Im just really ticked off" Kiba said.

just then, two girls ran in. the first was a super skinny dressed in tall boots, trench coat and red scarf. It was the dog that belonged to the old man. and the other was in a dirty torn white dress. no shoes. her wild Long blonde locks fell down just a little past her rump.

She started fighting, her skills were lethel. she faught gracefully, like a Rambo/Swan.

it was her, I felt my heart racing. I stood up and ran at the guy on her right, he would have hit her If I hadn't of moved. the others started fighting with me as well. soon enough we all ran out, I grabbed Sage's hand.

once we reaced the dump yard Sage looked at me, her green eyes fadded into turqouis and she jumped me. knocking us to the ground she proceeded to kiss me.

"TTSSUUMMEEEEE!" was the only warning I had. I felt so happy to be here, holding her curvy waist that fit perfectly in my arms. I kissed her back, but this time on the lips. I opened my eyes and sat up.

Sage, was nested inbetween my legs holding onto my torso, she rubbed her head into my chest. I felt compleat now, like when your under water to long and you start fighting to get to air. thats how I felt when she was gone, now that I had her it was like surfacing and finding my oxygen. she IS my air.

I was propped up on one arm and holding her agenst me with my other arm.

"thanks for saving us back there" I looked over at her and out of my assinine mouth that I have no controll over came "We didn't do it for you, they just caught us at a bad time" Sage sat up "If I remember correctly, it was ME who was doing all the butt kicking" she cocked an eyebrow. she was just too darn cute...

"ease up you guys, its not everyday we meet a pretty girl, besides you Sage" Sage looked over at him with a bored expression "Uh-Huh" Will rolled his eyes "So whats your name?" typical singles, besides Toboe and Kiba. Toboe was too young to know anything and Kiba had his heart set on Cheza.

"my name is...its Blue" "thats a pretty name, say weren't you with an old man?" Hige asked. "We got split up, didn't you have another girl with you?, one that smelt really nice?"...no one said anything "Lets just say that thats complicated" Will said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I'd love to stick around But I can't" Blue walked off "Hey, A Girl Could Get Hurt IN The City!" Hige and Will ran after Blue.

Sage stood up. "Aww Dangit!" I stood up "What?, Whats wrong!" Sage looked annoyed "I lost my backpack...son of a witch!" Kiba looked over at us "why don't you go into town and get what you need, Tsume can help do you think you could bring back some food too?" Toboe's stomache growled as if on cue.

(Sages POV)

I nodded and left with Tsume. Tsume put his arm around my waist, I felt warmer. I sighed in content, resting my head on his shoulder as we walked. "I missed you" I smiled letting my eyes close. "I was gone hardly a day" He chuckled "it felt longer then That" he kissed my cheek. "Im glad your okay, I was worried. the guys had to keep knocking my butt out to keep me from going back for you"

"You wouldn't have found me if you did" "And why is that?" a wealthy man was walking our direction, he looked like a banker with his black cane, hat and suit. a perfect unsuspecting victim. I stayed with my eyes closed head on Tsume's shoulder.

"I fell off a roof, and was in a slight coma. Darcia took me away in his airship before Jagura's troops could get me" we were just passing the man, just a lil closer. I kissed Tsume's cheek, and reached into the man's pocket lightly holding his wallet. the mans movemeant helped me pull it out gentally, so he didn't know.

I nonchalantly put the wallet in the back of Tsume's pants seeing as to how Dresses don't have 'Pockets'

"one, how did you get away?. and Two, what did you just put in my pants?" I laughed "Oh just something I'll need. and I simply jumped from the ship, too bad I got chased by a bear when I landed" Tsume chuckled

I turned into a store, Tsume held the door open for me. I walked over to a rack, and pulled off a black tee with white words thats said 'Okay I'm Perfect, Now Stop Stareing' and blue jean cargo pants with large bulky pockets. I walked into the changing room and put on my new outfit. I came out and walked over to accessorys and put on some Parkure gloves that strapped around my wrist and left my finger tips open.

I brided my hair, I didn't notice how much longer it got. it came down a little past my butt, and was thick thick thick. I looked to Tsume "How do I look?" Tsume came over with a black hoodie, I put it on. "your missing shoes" Tsume pointed out. I smiled, come on I saw an old 'Bass Pro Shop' on the way up. I payed for the goods with the money from the wallet I took.

we ran to the building, I saw the building, the windows and doors baracaded so no one could get in. Tsume and I jumped up to its roof sure enough there was a old window on top. I stood back as Tsume kicked the glass in, Tsume picked me up bridal style "Oh!" "I don't want you to stap on broken glass"

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Tsume jumped into the building, I could hear the soft crunching as Tsume landed on the spot where the glass fell.

he walked a few feet into the building, and set me down. I kissed him softly on the forehead and went in search for shoes, I found the boots section. the store may have been abandoned but it still had everything in it.

I grabbed what would have been an expensive pair of black boots. I peaked and saw Tsume wandering around amlesly, I grinned and went back to my theaving. I found a knife much like Tsume's and I took it and put it on the inside of my boot.

I found a set of throwing knives I put them here and there on my person. I took a colapsable dart tube and sleeping darts puting it in my pocket. I took a nice compass and a map. I took some other things too. a desert eagle was one of them I took a box of ammo. I found a fantastic, smooth sword. It was light, sharp, and fast. I spun and sliced through a thick test stump.

I put the sword in its sheeth, placing it around me, so the girth was just over my shoulder. I went in search of Tsume, I found him waiting for me.

"Now how do I look?" Tsume shook his head and sighed "Decided to get a sword eh?" "Yeah It looked too good to be left here hahaha"

I giggled, Spoting a radio in the corner I tested it and it worked, shifting through the channels till I could hear music coming from it. The song was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, Tsume pulled me away from the radio and placed my hand on his shoulder and placed his hand on my waist taking my free hand in his. Slowly ever so Slowly we began to dance, Neather one of us graceful but enjoying the gentle swaying of our bodies. I placed my cheek on his cold leather jacket that was covering his chest.

"Tsume?, do you think I will be able to make it into Paradise?" Tsume placed his head ontop of my head "I cannot say what I do not know" we went around and gathered food. We made it back to the dump, but no one was there. I put my nose into the air "This way, I can smell them. they had company" Tsume and I ran towards the scent.

I stopped and pulled Tsume sround behind a wall and peaked out, I could see an old man shooting at the gang that layed motionless. Blue was there too. I gasped I could hear the men that were after me and Blue earlier say something about wolves being worthless once dead.

I ran out after they left. to my surprise the gang stood up and back into thier human forms.

"Thanks for the help old timer!" Will said smileing "Oh God are you guys okay?" Tsume and I ran to them.

"yeah were fine" Kiba said "FOOOODDDDDDD" Hige attacked me, I kicked him in the gut before he toppled me.

"you need patience" I said snorting, I walked over to the small table and put the goods on the table. I passed out fair shares of the meat I bought Fresh. Blue smiled and said "thank you Sage".

An hour later we were all full and rested. "im so sorry my husband mistook you kids for wolves" the old lady said "We are, he was right" Kiba said as he stood up, our sign to get moving. Blue stood up, the old man had been petting her head "Take care, old man" she said.

I turned and jogged off with the group.

when we stopped I was looking at a map Hige,Will and Tsume were roughing Toboe up. Blue was looking at the map with me. Kiba came over and he too looked at the map.

"There" Kiba said pointing at the map I looked where he was pointing. "Darcia's keep?, have you lost your furry mind?" I shuddered at the rush of horrible memorys.

"yes, thats where Cheza will be" I nodded as much as I didn't want to go back, I was going to rescue the flower maidan.

we got going. I looked over at Will, He looked worried.

_

* * *

_

_be a first rate version of you _

_rather then a second rate version of Somebody Else._

* * *

How can I put this lightly?, We got Cheza back. Kiba got shot by an old man, Blue ran away, Hige wont stop whining about his girlfriend. oh and were stuck in some snapd forest of death of sorts...yeah all around Bad Day...

"im so hungry" Toboe has been whining for the past hour I learned just to drown him out, Hige and Tsume how ever started to get snippy.

Toboe tripped and a giant bug started flying around, I hate bugs so naturally I squealed when It came at me. I duck in time and it went over my head, unluckily for Toboe how ever it went for his face. The pup screamed and Tsume grabbed the bug just in time. Toboe let a wave of relief wash over him.

"thats the biggest bug I'v ever seen" Hige came over to examine it Tsume shoved the bug in his face "Here" "what the Hell is the Big Idea?" "You said you were hungary, so eat it" "Who the hell died and made you Alpha?" Hige was instantly ticked.

I rolled my eyes "No ones the leader" everyone looked at Kiba once he started talking "Were just not the kind of pack that has one" Kiba always wore that hard face, like a mask. His eyes held that of a thousnd years of wisdom. "then what the hell kind of a pack are we?"

I laughed "Buddy weather you like it or not, your alpha" I shook my head and chuckled "What do you mean?" Kiba's eye fell on me "one were following you to some place were not even positive exist, Two we pay attention to your actions, demands, and request. Three you keep us in our place and look after us"

"thats just instinct-" I stopped him "Instinct has nothing to do with it, Naturally you were born to lead, so We Follow YOU""

I continued walking "whoo" I looked up "You Guys I Heard An Owl!" Hige yelled as he ran off screaming about food, Tsume and I made some nasty comments and chased after the idiot.

"Hige when I catch you Im going to shove my foot so far up your butt you'll tase it for a year!" I called out, Tsume held my hand so I wouldn't lose balance while stepping over roots and logs.

Tsume and I came up to Hige "There!" Hige looked up and saw the bird. for some reason I couldn't smell anything alive about that creature. "Hige wait somethings off on the owl" Tsume said stopping the wolf.

"an owls supsecious, Wolves look delicious!." the bird said...I don't like that bird...

"Well im officially creeped out" I said eyes wide at the thought of an owl eating me.

"weather your blood taste like iron or lead, soon my dears you'll all end up dead!" Now I Really Don't Like That Bird!

"Ok polly has obviously gone more then crackers, so lets just go..." I said dragging Hige back by his ear. Tsume jumped at the bird "Shut Up!"

We heard Toboe howling so we ran back to their location. Cheza was on the ground veins showing through her neck. "She withering!, we need sunlight and Water!" Kiba was freaking out, which is odd for Kiba.

"Whoooo"...oh crap... we all turned and saw the owl "hey!, maybe the owl lives here?" "Yeah so Runt whats your point?" Will asked.

"So he'd know if there was water in this forest" it didn't take us long to think this logic over

"So Tell Us!, Where Can We Get Water!" Kiba snapped.

the bird took off Kiba picked Cheza up and chased the owl we all followed.

it stopped outside of a cave "all answers are answered in the dark" oohhh suspense isnt it a witch?

"Ok bird brain, just give us a straight Craping answer!" I yelled at the bird who was ticking me off.

"you are not like the others, you do not belong, but yet you treat them like your brothers, your heart hold such a sad song!"...I really hate this bird

"Shut the Crap up!" I marched into the cave, "If the bird wants me to go in the cave i'll go in the cave. just to get away from the Craping Bird!" I muttered and heard footsteps behind me, the others were following me.

Kiba stumbled "Dangit All!" Kiba was getting irritated, so was I. we've been going in circles "Take it easy will ya" "Kiba? do you want me to carry Cheza for a while? your just tired right?"

bad move kid..."Why Can You Carry Her? Answer me! Im Fine" "maybe you should put Cheza down" Kiba turned and snarled Tsume, I walked over and stood in-between them but off to the side. "You still dont trust her!" "By the way your acting, Its your we cant trust!, being a leader means keeping it together and you tripping" that was the most logical thing I'v ever heard comin out of Tsume's mouth.

I walked over, "I got a bad feeling somethings about to happen" juat as I said that A giant butt rollie-pollie-slash-vampire-bug came out of the ground and attacked Hige, who freaked out...and threw the bug only to have an army appear

"...Crapity..." it happened so quickly. bugs were everywhere, and Cheza was ontop of a cliff away from the pest. I however enjoyed the time and chance to pull out my weapons. I threw a knife at a bug about to hurt Will. and used my sword cutting the pest to many pieces. every once and again one would bite me, only to fall off dead. strange?

my wounds healed quickly, Cheza jumped down and ran off. fantastic we ran after her. she lead most of the bugs to these giant-bug-eating-plants which got a rather tasty meal.

"Cheza?" Kiba ran to Cheza, they were so cute together. "This one is alright Kiba" his features softened "Thank goodness" we walked out of the cave and found a beautiful lake. the boys ran to the water, Kiba carried Cheza out "there Cheza, now you can drink" Tsume sat on the edge of the lake hands in his pockets.

I couldn't resist, I walked over quietly and shoved him face first into the water. I knew he would come for me so I set my precious accessorys such as my sword gun and Ipod in a rock and walked over to the egde and kneeled just as Tsume came up for air.

I smiled evily, he glared. then it happend, Tsume sneared and grabbed the back of my neck and made me come in with him, I fell agenst him. My head went under the pale water making everything blury, my lungs burned in deep desire of breathing.

I mind shut down and pushed me into memory lane.

_Riley and I sat outside on his roof, we were watching the full moon. *AaaaroooooooOOOOOoooo!* I looked down into the woods far off into the west where the howl came from, Riley mearly peaked open one of his eyes before snickering "what in the hell was that?" I asked looking at Riley hoping for answers._

_Riley stretched putting his legs out and his arms tucked under his head, "I told you, theres others sorta like us. Supposedly there was a Werewolf like us a long time ago that gave blood to a human and accidentally began the whole 'Werewolves' thing" I looked at him compleatly confused_

_"what are you talking about 'Werewolves thing'? you lost me" Riley sighed "you know the whole dramatic, bittin by a werewolf and you turn into a hiddious beast that looks like awolf and man? with the terrorizing on citys? the Hollywood werewolves?" I nodded "yes the ones where you need silver bullets, whats your point?"_

_Riley opened his eyes and sat up looking at me "I don't know the whole story, but theres different werewolves. like theres us and then theres ones like us, sorta an experiment gone wrong. and then theres the ones bittin by the ones created ones. there sorta like our brothers in a way" I blinked_

_"So your saying that theres us, then theres ones made by us on accident, and then ones that get bit by those ones?" he threw up his hands "Yes!" I laughed "this is so confusing!, how do you know about all this stuff? this stuff about our kind?"_

_"I have this journal, I cant decipher all of it. but its written by Werewolves from before, our grandfathers in a way"_

_I looked out towards the far west woods and smiled "Can I see?" *AARROOOooooooo!* Riley looked towards the direction of the howl with me "It would be best for you to know about us, yes" we climbed back through his window and shut it behind us "So?, Should we be worried about those 'Werewolves'?" I asked nibbiling on my thumb nail_

_"Only when you cross them, or tick them off" I laughed "Do they attack people like they do in movies?" I asked as we walked down the beautiful dark red/brown oak staircase towards the master library._

_"Sometimes, but mostly they stay out in the woods for their full moons. and they feast upon the animals" I gav him a look "Sometimes?" He laughed and contenued walking "Yeah, ok so I'v had a few times when I'v had to faze and defend a human. But not on a daily basis, maybe...sixteen times a year" he coughed the last part_

_I gasped "What?" Riley laughed and walked towards a large shelf. after a few minuets he pulled out a worn out looking book, it was a black color, the binding was pure thread. on the cover there was a sliver picture of a wolfs head howling at a full moon._

_the pages were yellowed by age and the begining pages were written in ink and quil, a Very old book. "Wow, what is this?" I asked walking around the grand desk in the library to see the book more clearly "Its the Journal, or Diary, or book...which ever you prefer" I laughed softly._

_Sitting down in the chair I began to read the book, I don't see how Riley couldn't read this. I could make out the words just fine 'My name is Toeko, I'm not sure if im the first of my kind. I'm not even sure if theres a name for my kind, But I do know that Others will find this Diary and keep updates in it, discoverys of our tribe or blood or spieces. Wolves say I am not like them, but I hold a scent of human and wolf, yet im niether' I closed the book._

_"this is amazing" I said yawning "Sage, go to bed. You can read more later" I stood up and walked to my room after bidding Riley goodnight. half way up the stairs Riley called up "Theres somthing in there about a wolf thats supposed to save the world, and somthing about them haveing colored eyes, I don't know It may be nothing" I said good night to him once more before going to sleep._

I surfaced, gasping for the precious breath that keeps things alive. I coughed up the little water I inhailed while under the surface. I needed to go to England, and get the Diary. "Tsume I Have To Go To England!"

Tsume looked puzzled "What why?" I looked at them, they were listening to me but watching Cheza bask in the moonlight.

"I need to go to England to find a Diary, It holds the answers to getting to Paradise!" Kiba looked at me as If I lost my mind. "Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes, "Kiba were practically lost, we don't know where we are. But I know that I have to go to England. And I'm going with or without you guys" they all looked at eachother.

"This one will go with you Sage, she knows that your answers are in England. And would like to go with you" I smiled at Cheza "I would, love for you to come Cheza" Kiba sighed "I go where Cheza goes" Tsume held my waist "I will stay with you" He kissed my cheek. Toboe laughed "Im going too!" Hige groaned "Even though Blue is here, I Guess I'll tag along." Will laughed "Well don't leave me in the dust!, Im comin too!"

I looked at them all "Then its settled, First thing tommorrow, well search for an airport that will take us to England"

I knew this would be inresting.

**Lets just say, that if you don't review this chapter, I will not only eat your pepsi (yes you can EAT pepsi) But I will also kidnap your snicker Stash! **


	8. I LOVE KIWIS!

**Hey guys!, heres another chappie for you lovlys to read.**

**_this is my favorite lesson!_**

_The Cold Within_

_Six men trapped by happenstance, _

_in bleak and bitter cold, _

_each one posses a stick of wood, or so the story's told._

_Their dying fire in need of logs,_

_the first man held his back,_

_for of the faces 'round the fire, _

_he noticed one was black._

_the next man looking 'cross the way saw one not of his church,_

_and couldn't bring himself to give the fire his stick of birch._

_The third one sat in tattered clothes, _

_he gave his coat a hitch, _

_Why should his log be put to use to warm the idle rich?_

_The ritch man just sat back and thought of the wealth he had in store, _

_And how to keep what he had earned from the lazy, shiftless poor._

_The black man's face bespoke revenge as the fire passed from sight,_

_for all he saw in his stick of wood was a chance to spite the white._

_The last man of this forlorn group did naught except for gain, _

_giving only to those who gave was how he played the game. _

_Their logs held tight in death's still hand was proof of human sin, _

_they didn't die from the cold without- _

_they died from the Cold Within._

_~Unknown Author_

"Toboe!, you don't need peanuts!. Higeee you alrady ate seven hotdogs! how are you still hungry? Kiba! seriously You just went to the restroom! Will get back here! I'm so not getting you a snapd snowglobe!" Tsume had his arm around my waist and was trying to keep me calm.

I had a major migrain and these idiots were running everywhere all because they'v never seen a Craping airport before.

Cheza was close by looking at postcards, so I wasn't too worried about her. Kiba came back and stood at my side looking sheepishly at me.

Finally after thity minuets I was able to drag them all back into a small group, I had to drag Will, and Hige back from the food court a few times.

Toboe was beside Tsume chatting away, Tsume had on a grumpy face but He was listening to the pup talk "Tsume have you ever been on a airplane? I'm nervous!, Wolves arn't made to fly so why are we going? Where are we going? do you know? Oh wait I remember! england right? wheres Elngland Tsume?" Tsume looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you have Duct tape on you by any chance?" I laughed "Toboe Honey, why don't I buy you a sugar daddy before we leave? and a jar of peanut butter?" Toboe squeeled in glee "I'v never had those before can I please have one?"

Tsume snickered quietly, I quickly bought a sugar daddy and a small container of peanut butter for the runt. Toboe unwrapped the sugar daddy candy and instantly his jaws were locked shut from the incredibly sticky candy. the others sighed from the peaceful silence caused by the treat, Toboe was trying to get the candy out of his mouth to no avail.

Tsume kissed my cheek "I'll be your suggar daddy" Tsume purred into my ear, I blushed maddly at the comment and slapped his arm, there was a loud smacking sound from the contact and I mumbled "Shut up" to him.

I walked up to the desk and asked for some tickets, after I purchased them I became aware that I had alot of Weapons and I'm probulaly going to be shot for carring them.

We walked up to the gate, I noticed that the Airport was nearly deserted. and no one flipped out from seeing the weapons. the flight attendents let us on the airplane weapons and all.

I settled into one of the seats next to the window 'Sigh' Tsume sat beside me and relaxed. the others found seats, Kiba and Cheza were behind us sharing small talk, Hige and Will were seated across from us talking about food. And Toboe was infront of us still trying to rid himself of the sugar daddy in his mouth keeping him from talking.

I saw other people on the plane, a mom was up front with her baby, she was trying to shush her crying child. I pittied her.

I remembered that I got my backpack back from Darcia at the same time we got Cheza. I stood up and wiggled my way past tsume and grabbed my backpack, opening it I found my music box. The music box that belonged to my mother that plays 'Pretty Little Horses' I took the music box up to the front with the mother and child.

I opened my box and the fimilur tune began to play, the mother look curious as to my actions. and the child went from crying to soft wimpers and sobs while listening to the soothing tune.

after a few minuets the child's eyes fell shut and the baby was sleeping, I closed the lid to the music box and stood to leave to my seat "Thank you miss" the mother whispered to me. she looked to be in her thirtys, muddy brown hair pulled into a sloppy pony tail, tired grey eyes with crows feet in the corners making her appear older then she was.

i smiled softly, and touched her shoulder lightly not saying a word, I turned and made my way to my seat. Tsume helped me put my things back into place before the plane took off. I tucked a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear, and yawned.

Tsume rubbed my shoulder "Get some sleep, we have a long flight" I yawned again and layed my head on Tsume's shoulder and dozed off "I love you Sage, With all my heart. I wish I knew how to say these things when your awake, but I see your beautiful eyes and I just lose my thoughts and my voice" I listened as Tsume mummered to me quietly, He probuly thought I was asleep. "Even if we never find Paradise, your Heaven to me babe i'll follow you wherever you go" i couldn't take it he was so sweet I was about to cry.

I jerked my head up quickly and kissed Tsume pbuttionatly, He "Mrphed emph humph"ed from my attack. But when I pulled away he looked at me "You weren't asleep were you?" i giggled and shook my head He sighed and grabbed my neck turning my head so he could kiss me deeply, I felt my toes curling from how wonderful the kiss was. I felt Butterflies in my stomache from him, How did he do this to me? making me act like a silly school girl around her crush.

I fell asleep ten minuets later

_I wore my army suit, and sat in the back of the large humvy with other soilders. "Eh Jones, you got a lighter?" Edson asked the soilder accross from me "Sure thing" Jones as we called him, every one was called by their last name except for me, I was called 'It' or 'the big guns' or 'that witch' but mostly 'Wolf'._

_Jones threw his blue lighter down to the end of the truck where Edson was holding his unlit cigeret, Edson caught it easily and clicked the wheel a few times trying to get a flame. I heard the soft click from the spark meeting the small fuel causing a small flame, to which Edson used to light his cigeret. Edsone took a deep drag and blew out the smoke from both his mouth and his nose._

_I coughed from the unpleasent smell and rancid smoke coming from the snaped tobaco. I heard Smith and Olita cough also "Dangit man!, do you have to light that while were all stuck here?" Hazari called out . I covered my nose with my hand, and brushed my bangs from my hazel eyes. My hair had to kept short so not to catch on anything, It was the hairstyle of 'Halle Berry in Catwoman' _

_"What?" muttered the slightly ammused Edson, "Look alive were here!" Rio, our comander called to us from the from seat, I tightened my grip on my AK57, bringing the butt of the rifle deeper into my shoulder so not to be harmed from the recoil._

_I took a deep breath, Smith was sitting next to me I could hear his heart beating faster "Take it easy Smith, just don't let em get your neck" Smith looked at me his eyes looked frightened but he laughed "You sound like you'v done this before" I looked towards the door waiting for it to open so I could do my job "I have Smith, I do on a regular basis" Smith looked down "Oh" "Oh and Smith, don't turn your back on what looks like a dead one. They don't go that easily"_

_before he could reply the door dropped down and we bailed out, my boots thumped on the ground, my ears blocked out life when the first shots rounded off, I focoused on my breathing. My heart was beating quickly._

_I heard screams from the other soilders who let their guard down, I turned in time to shoot one coming right at me. But I was too quick, I used my ammo. and when empty i shifted into my wolf form, I had a special vest on so that I wouldn't be shot by mistake._

_I bit into the throats of many enemies we fought, this was our job. this was MY Job, destroy any and All Wolves._

_I killed another one, I saw one running towards Smith. I kicked into gear and leaped, opening my jaws and snarling. Smith spooked and turned and fell on his butt, he shot my shoulder on accident as I closed my jaws around the wolf that was about to attack Smith._

_I heard the crunch that signifys that I killed my prey, the copper tasting blood filed my mouth mixing with the blood of the other wolves I killed earlier. I lost count after 27. I turned to Smith after dropping the now dead wolf from my mouth "What the hell are you doing?, your suppossed to shoot the wolves not me you dick!" I laughed as I shifted into my human form and pulled Smith off of the ground._

_"You...You just...you.." I rolled my eyes "Yeah I know, I get that reaction alot when newbes see me for the first time" Smith blushed "Sorry, It's just different when You hear about it to when you SEE it happen" I patted his shoulder and looked around._

_bodies were everywhere, wolves soilders. Edson was dead I sighed, so was Harari. I found Jones leaning aginst the truck a photo in his hand and a lit cigeret in his mouth, Jones sighed "To think he was leaving behind a kid" He sighed again and dropped the photo to the ground, Dried blood coated the edges of the photo._

_I saw a red headed lady holding a blonde little girl with bright blue eyes the girl looked about four, next to the woman and child was a younger version of Hazari. I picked up the photo and walked to the dead Hazari, clean up came in to pick up and dispose of the bodies, I knelt down and tucked the photo into Hazari's shirt pocket next to his heart, I took his dog tags to give to his family later. "I'll make sure they know you went with honor"_

_as I stood up I heard a light whimper, turning I saw a not quite dead wolf i stalked over and kicked its gut it groaned and whimpered and yelped in pain "your pathetic!, serving as a slave for humans!" I was shocked "what?..." I breathed "You have no pride! your nothing but a worthless dog if you going to sink as low as working WITH these creatures!" I stayed quiet want to hear if he had any more last words._

_"why? why do you choose to work with them!" I looked away "I didn't have a choice, they killed my family, they hurt me, they rapped me and killed the child they created within me" the wolf looked wise right then "then if you fight against them, what will you have to lose?" I thought hard " my life?" he nodded his breathing becomeing more shallow and wincing every now and then "If they took everything then what do you have to live for? "are you saying I should die?" I asked "If your not living life to the fullest potential then your already dead, go find yourself child. Find who you are and why you are"_

_with that the wolf died. I walked back to the humvy my thoughts confused, my mind rushing with questions one of the questions in my mind was 'im stronger then all these men combined, why am I still here?' In the humvy everyone was bloody and lost in their own thoughts._

_It was later that Day that I saw Jagura's son whom I'v never met or fully seen, run to his freedom. to which I was inspired and busted Shania out of her cell and we took off towards the horizon, I found out that they were using Shania for science experements. once we reaced the airport we went different, Shania was going back to Japan where she originally came from. and I chose England at random._

"Sage, Baby were here" I stirred from my dream or rather memory. I streached and yawned "how long was I out?" Tsume smiled "The whole twelve hours oh and Toboe finally got the sugar daddy out of his mouth" I laughed feeling rested. I grabbed my backpack and we made our way off the plane to the port, I took a deep breath. We were finally in England.

I looked up at the twilight sky, the colors were beautiful purple and navy blue with a few stars.

I took a deep breath, catching a fimilur scent I turned and saw a man leaning against the tall fence of the airport he was expecting us it looked like. his sandy blonde hair was a bit spikey, and his baby blue eyes met my teal ones. I squealed causing the gang to look around in concern, I ran to the man and squeezed him tightly. Riley picked me up and spun me in a circle laughing in his deep voice.

He sat me down on my feet and we stared at eachother smiling before breaking into insain laughter. Tsume came over and stood beside me "Oh Gosh, Riley!" I got a good look at him he was alot taller and a little more buff then I remember, he was wearing blue jeans a white shirt and a red bomber jacket and black converse.

I hugged him again, its been years. "it's like you knew we were coming" He laughed, the rest of the gang joined us "I guess you could say its instinct" "oh!, I want you to meet everyone this is Kiba, Cheza shes the legendary flower maiden and Hige, Will, Toboe, and my...um...this is Tsume"

Riley got a evil grin "Ohhh so Thats your type?" I punched his arm "I see your still a dork" I laughed "Guys this is Riley, hes a werewolf like me" Riley shook hands with everyone in turn.

when he reached Tsume and shook his hand he said "I'm honored to meet Sage's Boyfriend" Tsume nodded his head in reply and tried to hide a slight blush "So wheres your girlfriend?" I asked reffering to the girl he loved when I was here before.

Riley looked down "She was killed by one of those hollywood werewolves" Riley said I hugged him sympithetically. "I'm so sorry Riley" he nodded its okay, you know your friend Sasha? the one you told me about a long time ago?" I nodded "Big mouth small brain? yeah I remember her" I laughed "well..." Riley looked sheepishly "She my mate, she came to England a while after you left looking for you, but when we met. I guess it was love at first sight"

I gasped "Aaawwwwwwww Riley thats so sweet Im so happy for you both!, where is she now?" I asked looking around "Oh shes at home, she cant really go anywhere as pregnat as she is" he blushed and twiddled his thumbs "Oh my God You Dog!" I smiled widly I was happy to hear about the up coming litter.

"how many?" I asked excitedly "four...Shes reallllllyyyy pregnat, I can't wait for you to see her her belly is so Big is adorable" I laughed "well then lets go"

we all took off in wolf forms towards Rileys home, I was so happy to be here, In England back with my Best friend. Tsume ran beside me Riley on the other side of me, Tsume was large for a timber wolf so in hight he matched Riley, but in Build Riley was stocker. Also that was because Tsume needed to get more food.

**(A/N: the discription of Riley, is similar to Brian in 'fast and the furious')**

**

* * *

**Its been so long since I'v last seen Riley, God how things have changed.

I felt great breathing the frigid England air again, the fimilur crunch of the pineneedles and leaves, the Sticks blending in with the mulit colored earth. My ears twitched with each sound that came at me.

"Were close to town now, your gonna want to look human" Riley said.

I changed, as did everyone else, we slowed down till we were walking. up ahead I could see the street lights of the small town called 'Levons town' named after Riley's great grandfather.

Tsume walked beside me, he looked tired and grumpy, I took his hand giving a reasuring squeeze.

"Has the 'Hollywood Werewolves' caused any trouble since I'v been gone?" I asked Riley who was a few inches ahead of me, Toboe walked up to my side and leaned his head aginst my arm as we walked. Poor pup was tuckered out.

Riley kept his eyes on the town up ahead "Not too much trouble, the good news is they haven't killed anyone...recently"

I nodded and turned to the rest of the group, Cheza was holding Kiba's hand, Kiba looked a little disgruntled probualy cause we were on break from searching for paradise. Hige and Will were talking to eachother.

We broke free from the trees and stood on the edge of a paved road, a few low lit street lights were placed here and thre on the road, giving some light. Acrossed the street there was a few darkened buildings, closed due to how late it was.

At the left side of us, ten feet away stood an Old chevy studibaker truck. Its light blue paint was chipping off, and it looked a bit beat up from its age.

"Okay! everyone load up, its quite a ways till we get to my house" Riley said pulling out a pair of keys from his jacket pocket, It was typical of Riley; guy has loads of cash and he owns a old rusty Junkmobile.

Toboe, Will, And Hige loaded into the Bed of the truck. Cheza and Kiba has the back seat of the huge truck to themselves, Tsume sat in the passenger seat I sat in the middle and Riley took the driver's Seat.

Riley started the truck, it rumbled and roared to life, shakeing the cab of the truck with vilocity. Riley yanked the truck into drive, the shift groaning in protest. And we were off, the lights a pale yellow on the pavement.

No one else was on the road, I figured it was close to four in the morning. The sky was lighting up a bit.

I watched as the trees flashed past us, the hills molding beautiful patterns. Tsume was sound asleep beside me, looking back I could see Toboe leaning aginst Will's Shoulder as Hige was laughing at something Will said.

Kiba was resting his head on Cheza's lap purly exhausted, Cheza ran her fingers through Kiba's shaggy hair not minding how unruly and unkept it was, Filled with sticks and debris.

I ran a hand through my hair sighing through my nose, I pulled out a twig that was tangled in my hair I was going to need a shower.

Looking over at Riley I noticed dark shadows under his eyes, and a scowl ghosting on his face. His jaw was set.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I said hoping I would disturb the sleeping members in the truck. Riley's eyes side glanced me and went back to the road "I'm just confused all of a sudden" I looked down to my lap finding my hands intristing for the moment "What about?" I asked

"You left all those years ago, no note, no Reason. Not even A 'Oh hey Riley Im Just gonna blow out of here See Ya!'" He said the last part in a different pitch attempting to mimick my voice.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth "It had to do with that woman Jagura, I didn't want her to know You existed. You would have been in danger, I couldn't do that to you. So I left" I said looking out the windsheild.

Riley shifted in his seat, I could tell he was irritated.

"You still cold have left a note or something" he said pouting a little bit. His eye's slid over to see me again "And your back now, Why?" I looked at him my eyes had turned a silver color. "I need something, Important"

He laughed quietly "That doesn't surprise me, what is so important that you had to return to England for?" "I need the Diary Riley" Riley's eyes widened "Is that so?"

I nodded, "I think it might hold something about Paradise in it" Riley Turned off onto a dirt road, enclosed by the woods. The truck bumped aginst the rough path. "It might, Is that why your with this group? you think they'll take you to Paradise?" "I don't Know, but It wont hurt to try" Riley shook his head and sighed.

"You always did take the path unnoticed" meaning I didn't even take a path 'Less taken' I smiled

Riley pulled up to a huge mansion, It had a few lights on that I could see. Riley parked the truck and announced loudly in the cab "Okay, Everybody out!" Opening the door as it creaked. Tsume stirred and opened his door stretching once he was out. I went to the back and Will handed a sleeping Toboe toTsume so he could get out.

we headed up to the house, Tsume carried Toboe, and I had my backpack in hand. Riley let us into the huge house, Its been awhile since I had last been there, but it didn't look diffrent. still warm colors and the smell of apple pie filled the house.

Sasha, came around the corner. She looked different, her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore a creamy colored dress that stopped mid calf, her belly was huge!.

"Riley,Its about time you got back I was begining to Wor-" She stopped in mid sentence and gasped seeing us. Her eyes fell on me and she squeeled "OH MY GOD! SAGE!" she wobbled up to me and gave me a hug best as she could around her belly. Her smile made her bright blue eyes crinkle "Get a load of you!" she wobbled around me taking me in.

I laughed and pointed at her belly "And get a load of YOU" she laughed "Gosh they keep me so busy and they'r not even out yet" we laughed, Tsume coughed. and I looked to the pack "Oh Sasha, I want you to meet the group. Toboe had woken up from the squeeling, and was rubbing his eyes standing on his own two feet.

I walked up to Tsume and grabbed his arm "Sasha, this is Tsume, Hige, Will, Toboe, Kiba and Cheza the folwer maiden" Sahsa put her hands on her hips "Golly!, you mean to tell me the the legends Are True?" I nodded, Will yawned.

Riley came up to us "I'll show you to your rooms, your more then welcome to stay as long as you like. and feel free to any food in the kitchen" Riley led us up the stairs I knew all too well. Cheza, and Kiba took one room. Will, Hige, and Toboe taking their own seperate rooms. Tsume and I shared our own room.

Tsume had already gone to the bathroom attached to our room, when Riley grabbed my arm "I'll show you the Diary tommorrow if thats alright" I yawned "I'm okay with that" Riley nodded and left the room closing the door on his way out.

Moments later there was a knock on the door, I opened it to Sasha She held out a stack of clothes "Here, I'm sure you'd love some clean clothes" I shook my head "Sasha I can't just take all of you guys clothes" She rolled her eyes "Are you joking? I go shopping everyday and trust me, we have more then we need. Take em, I wont take no for an answer"

I said thank you and took the clothes shutting the door after she left.

Tsume was in the shower, I held up the clothes, there were two pairs of jeans male and female. a men's shirt and a womans shirt. and then a pair of pajamas for a woman and a man. I snuck into the bathroom, that was steamy from the hot water, and placed the mens pajamas on the sink.

averting my gaze from the human shape in the fogged up shower door.

Tsume was out a few minuets after I left, wearing the pajamas I layed out. I went into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I enjoyed the hot water washing away the dirt, It was so nice having a HOT shower.

Dressed in cotton black pants and a Blue T-Shirt, I was ready for bed. Tsume was already under the covers and I joined him, snuggling into the warm blankets. I enjoyed resting my head on a fluffy pellow rather then the hard groundm Tsume wrapped his arms around me and drew me into his chest, I snuggled my head under his chin.

for once I had a dreamles sleep.

**sssiiiggggghhhhhhhh I'm too tired to write anymore, you'll just have to make due and leave a Review (I just made a rhyme LMBO!)**


End file.
